Consecuencias
by Kaith Jackson
Summary: Ya lo dijo Newton con su tercera ley: Cada acción tiene su reacción. Algunas veces es algo inmediato, como una explosión o una disolución; otras nos cuesta saber qué ocurrió para obtener ese resultado. Hay mucha gente que lo llama Efecto Mariposa, el resto culpan al Karma o al Destino. Sólo unos pocos se resignan y dicen que, simplemente, hay que atenerse a las consecuencias. BL.
1. Causa

No sabéis el miedo que tengo en publicar esto. Escribí el primer capítulo hace como unas dos semanas, pero me lo guardé porque le tengo muchísimo respeto al Jean / Armin sobre todo después de haber leído "Guerra de Guerrillas" que, si no lo habéis leído, os animo a dejar esto y ponerse a ello. He tenido la suerte de que dos grandes fickers, **_Janet Cab y Hessefan_**, me animaran a publicarlo. Desde aquí os doy las gracias a las dos.

Este fic iba a tener dos capítulos, pero estoy viendo que el segundo me va a quedar muy largo, así que no sé si dividirlo. Ya lo veré, por ahora vamos por el primero.

**_Resumen:_** (maldito FanFiction que no me deja poner el resumen entero)

Ya lo dijo Newton con su tercera ley del movimiento, cada acción tiene su reacción. Algunas veces es algo inmediato, como una explosión instantánea o una disolución entre líquidos; otras nos cuesta algo más saber qué ocurrió para obtener ese resultado. Hay mucha gente que lo llama "Efecto Mariposa", el resto culpan al Karma o al Destino. Sólo unos pocos son los que se resignan y dicen que, simplemente, hay que atenerse a las consecuencias. BL.

**_Disclaimer:_**

Como se habrá notado, no soy Isayama pero tampoco gano nada con esto.

**_Betas:_**

Tengo la enorme suerte de contar con dos personas (tres en este capítulo) que me están ayudando a desarrollar esta historia. Por un lado, **M—chan **a la que jamás podré pagarle lo mucho que está haciendo por mí en todos y cada uno de mis fics. Por otro, **Neko uke chan **que en menos de un mes se ha convertido en una gran amiga y alguien que ha conseguido hacerse un huequecito en mi corazón. Por último, he tenido a la increíble **Hessefan** para que betee este capítulo. Mil gracias a las tres, me hacéis un mundo.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**~Consecuencias~**

**Capítulo uno: Causa**

Armin fue el primero en percatarse.

Pero él no tuvo la culpa, no era consciente de lo que pensaba hasta que lo hacía. Era instintivo. Se cuidaba mucho para que nadie conociera su secreto, así que nunca hablaba de ello. Sin embargo era cada vez más difícil ocultarlo ya que, conforme iba creciendo, apreciaba con mayor claridad los sutiles cambios en la personalidad humana como si fuera el libro más sencillo del mundo, lleno de viñetas, referencias y notas a pie de página. Era una parte de sí mismo que odiaba y a la que no encontraba ninguna utilidad, sólo le daba más problemas de los que ya tenía. Como cuando hablaba con Annie, ella siempre desviaba un instante la mirada hacia la izquierda con la excusa de colocarse el mechón de pelo rubio detrás de la oreja. _Mentira, _pensaba él de inmediato. Annie mentía la mayoría de las ocasiones y callaba cuando no quería hablar más de la cuenta. _Oculta un secreto. Más de uno. Silenciosa, mentirosa, traicionera seguramente. No confíes en ella. _

Armin nunca había tenido control sobre esos pensamientos, aparecían sin más en su cabeza y luego, tras un momento de reflexión, se limitaba a obviarlos porque no le hacían ningún bien. Además, a veces no acertaba, y no merecía la pena pensar más en ello. Se convencía de que no debía de tomárselos en serio aunque la realidad era que estaba muerto de miedo por si alguien lo descubría. Así que se forzaba en acercarse a ella, se inclinaba gentilmente junto a su mesa y sonreía con amabilidad. Siempre con amabilidad. _«¿Puedo comer contigo, Annie?» _Y ella respondía: «_Haz lo que quieras» _con la voz temblorosa, la cabeza gacha y los ojos fijos en la comida. _Ha pasado hambre pero quiere disimularlo. Embustera y orgullosa. No te acerques a ella. No te fíes de ella. Aléjate. Olvídala._

También había observado otras cosas y había advertido muchas más. Sabía que Sasha podía comer excesivamente hasta hartarse, pero sólo si se trataba de productos con hidratos de carbono por ello su alimento preferido eran las patatas. _La ingesta de glúcidos en exceso provoca somnolencia. No puede dormir. Tiene pesadillas. _Sabía que Jean, debido a su constante necesidad de ser el centro de atención, no paraba de pregonar que iba a ser uno de los diez primeros para entrar en la policía militar. _Seguro. Quiere sentirse seguro. No ha tenido mucha estabilidad a lo largo de su vida. Quiere sentir que la controla por una vez, quiere elegir su camino por sí mismo. _Y por supuesto, sabía que Eren sospechaba que las intenciones de Armin no eran tan nobles como parecían. _Lo sabe. No lo sabe. No puede saberlo, sólo son sospechas sin fundamentos. El miedo que sientes es irracional. No lo sabe. No debe saberlo. Lo sabe. No lo sabe._

Si alguien conociera alguna vez su talento oculto, creería que es un don innato en él. Armin no lo consideraba así. Siempre ha pensado que todo fue gracias a su abuelo, que desde niño empezó a entrenarle para que estuviera ojo avizor a los ladrones. «_Una buena vista te salvará de la ruina, pequeño». _Entonces entre los dos jugaban a cambiar de sitio los objetos de la casa y averiguar cuánto tiempo tardaba el otro en darse cuenta. Armin consiguió su récord con diez años. Encontró cinco cucharas esparcidas en las estanterías de la cocina (_la sombra de polvo que siempre se había encontrado ahí, de repente ya no estaba);_ el juguete que Eren le había dejado, escondido en uno de los armarios (_la puerta estaba entreabierta a pesar de que su abuelo siempre la cerraba con cuidado);_ dos prendas de ropa en el cajón que no le correspondía (_la ropa estaba arrugada a pesar de que el día anterior la había doblado cuidadosamente); _e incluso consiguió ver que las tres sillas idénticas no estaban en el lugar de siempre (_las marcas del suelo no coincidían con sus patas, parecían iguales pero eran ligeramente diferentes)_.

—¿Ha estado la señora Merly aquí, verdad? Hay un pelo de su gato —dijo él señalando el suelo con el dedo.

Entonces su abuelo sonreía profundizando las arrugas que tenía extendidas por toda su cara.

—Eres muy listo, Armin. —Entonces cogía el libro de siempre y se lo leía al pequeño.

Y el niño se volvía a emocionar con esas historias en un lugar muy, muy lejos de ahí, donde la tierra podía estar hecha de hielo, o escupir fuego, o estar cubierta por un bosque más grande que el diámetro de la muralla María.

Gracias al entrenamiento de su abuelo, su ansia por aprender y su predisposición para ello logró las bases para convertirse en un buen observador, un muy buen estratega y un mejor analista. Por lo tanto, le fue inevitable enterarse de los sentimientos de Marco mucho antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta.

Las pistas estaban en todas partes y había tantas que Armin no sabía por dónde empezar a enumerarlas. Podía decir que lo primero que hacía Marco al levantarse era mirar a Jean y sonreír, no con una sonrisa triste o tímida como les dedicaba a todos, sino una real, sincera y abierta. En el desayuno siempre dejaba que el chico eligiera antes que él y escuchaba sus quejas mañaneras con más paciencia de lo que era sano. _«Joder, a ver cuándo nos dan huevos de una puta vez, que esta bazofia no hay quien se la coma». «Sí, tienes razón, pero ellos hacen lo que pueden, Jean.» _Marco siempre, en cualquier contexto y lugar, le daba la razón. Siempre. Luego añadía su propio comentario para aplacarle un poco, pero eso no impedía agrandar el exuberante ego de Jean quien solía aceptar sus sugerencias de mala gana.

Armin había comprobado que Marco era un chico callado, retraído y un poco sumiso. Durante el primer año, si Jean no estaba delante, apenas se atrevía a abrir la boca por miedo a decir algo indebido o fuera de lugar. Marco había crecido con una madre dominante y un padre ausente, así que siempre se había visto muy perdido a la hora de tomar decisiones. En principio, se unió a la Legión porque se dio cuenta que su madre no podía hacer más por llevar dos platos a la mesa y que el trabajo en el campo ya no era tan retribuyente como antes de que el titán colosal abriera la brecha de María. Jean fue el primero en tratarle con amabilidad, por eso se había aferrado a él como una tabla de salvación ya que, como siempre decía Marco, era su propia debilidad la que le hacía más fuerte. Jean protegía a Maco, Marco adoraba a Jean. Era simple, sencillo, y hubiera llegado a ser perfecto si no se hubieran mezclado esos sentimientos tan confusos. Armin no podía saber exactamente cuándo empezaron, pero sí podía decir con exactitud el día que se percató de que no estaba solo en esa batalla contra unas emociones que eran incontrolables.

Era de noche, después de un entrenamiento especialmente duro que les había dejado a todos hechos polvo. Se fueron a dormir apenas sin hablar y Jean le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro para desearle unos felices sueños libres de pesadillas antes de caer rendido en su camastro. Ahí fue cuando se reveló toda la verdad, en esa mirada temerosa y desconsolada de Marco que gritaba sin fuerzas que quería, que _necesitaba_, mucho más que aquel fugaz contacto. Pero luego agitó la cabeza, como si quisiera deshacerse de ese pensamiento y se fue a dormir sin más. _Le quiere, como tú quieres a Eren. Y ninguno de los dos vais a conseguir nada._

A Armin no le costó mucho simpatizar con el pobre Marco. Ambos eran unos ilusos esclavos de un sentimiento estúpido y sin sentido que no les daba más que unas esperanzas rotas y suspiros vacíos. Ninguno de los dos les correspondía, pero al menos Jean no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo. Quizá era mejor así, a pesar de que Eren no podía saberlo con seguridad, lo sospechaba debido a las continuas burlas y los rumores que circulaban entre los barracones. Eren jamás se había dejado llevar por las habladurías, pero a pesar de que repetía que no se lo tragaba, Armin podía ver una pequeña sombra de duda en sus ojos. Minúscula, ínfima, casi imperceptible, pero ahí estaba. Sin embargo, Armin se había cuidado mucho durante toda su vida para que no lo descubriera, no iba a ceder ahora. No iba a ceder nunca.

Pero se veía que Marco era mucho más valiente que él mismo. Porque aquella noche en la que se decidieron quiénes eran los diez mejores cadetes del escuadrón, le dio a Marco la confianza como para confesarse de una vez por todas. Armin lo supo en cuanto le vio acercarse a Jean para hablarle al oído en la celebración con una sonrisa torcida y trastabillando con sus propios pies. Quiso impedírselo, pasó a Eren y a Mikasa que estaban sentados en el suelo y a Sasha que comía todo lo que veía con un hambre feroz, pero cuando llegó hasta la puerta donde los dos ya se marchaban, se quedó congelado sin saber qué decir, con el corazón martilleándole el pecho y la mirada desenfocada.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Marco, sorprendido al ver tanta urgencia.

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado, enano? —se interesó Jean ladeando la cabeza.

¿Y qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo iba a soltarle que Marco estaba a punto de confesarse y que él acabaría rompiéndole el corazón? ¿Cómo explicar todo eso? No podía decirle que el chico se había pasado toda la noche mirándole exactamente cada cuatro segundos y medio, no podía decirle que había aprovechado cada descuido para acariciarle de forma accidental y sonreír tontamente, borracho de alcohol y de ingenuidad. No podía contarle que había visto el cambio en la mirada oscurecida y nublada de Marco, que por una vez en tres años había decisión en el fondo de su iris y ganas de perderlo todo por un momento de gloria.

—No, nada, es que hace frío. Quería cerrar la puerta —comentó Armin sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

—Ya la iba a cerrar yo —comentó Jean como si fuera lo más estúpido del mundo.

Y el chico se quedó ahí plantado, sintiéndose un traidor. _Podía haberlo impedido, podía haber hecho que se quedaran y que Marco se lo pensara mejor, pero no lo he hecho. _

Al día siguiente estrenaron su valía como soldados enfrentándose a la muerte en forma de una gigantesca montaña de carne danzante, incluso Armin la había podido acariciar con la punta de los dedos, antes de que Eren diera su vida por él. No había sentido un vacío con qué comparar ese dolor punzante que le abría el pecho, y que deshacía toda voluntad para seguir respirando como un trapo viejo danzando en un cubo de agua hirviendo. Eren. No. Estaba. Por él. Por su estupidez. Porque no había sabido cómo enfrentarse al primer titán que se le había puesto delante. ¿Para qué había estado todo ese tiempo entrenándose, preparándose, estudiando día y noche estrategias y pensando en diversas maneras de seguir luchando por su vida? Para que Eren acabara muerto. Eren, la persona a quien más quería. Eren no estaba. Jamás vería el océano, su única ilusión verdadera. Jamás podría ver nada más que un gigantesco muro. Vivió y murió en una cárcel.

Armin debía haber muerto, no Eren. No él. _«Eren, no, no, no. Tú no. Todos menos tú»._

Fueron demasiadas emociones en unas pocas horas, la sangre en las paredes, la muerte en las calles, los titanes en la ciudad, la resurrección de Eren, su casi ejecución, el verle como titán de nuevo, el verle perder la cabeza, creer que lo había perdido una vez más. Era demasiado dolor, demasiada angustia y demasiada desesperación. Pero al menos comprobó que, aun no siendo uno de los mejores diez soldados, Armin podía tener la valía de todos ellos. Era un estratega innato y lo demostró con eficacia a pesar de que una hora antes había creído perder a su mejor amigo.

Fue en la misma torre de abastecimiento donde se encontró con ellos dos. No pensó nada más, tenía que deshacerse de esos siete titanes si querían reabastecerse de gas y no tuvo tiempo para fijarse en los gestos de ninguno, no vio si había una sombra de dolor en los ojos de Marco o si Jean hacía una mueca de disgusto al cruzarse con su mirada. Ese asunto había sido relegado al fondo de su mente y en ese momento lo prioritario era salir vivos de ahí.

Sin embargo, cuando todo se hubo calmado y estuvieron haciendo el recuento de muertos, observó que faltaba alguien en el equipo. Alguien importante. Lo buscó por todas partes, y lo único que encontró fue a Jean parado delante de la pira con el puño cerrado en la nada y la los ojos fijos en el suelo. Entonces supo sin ningún asomo de duda que él también le quería pero que Armin no había sabido verlo. Y se sintió morir al ver su mirada vacía de sentimientos y anegada de lágrimas. Se había equivocado completamente, Jean sí debía de haber correspondido los sentimientos del pobre Marco, pero ya no se podía hacer nada. Su cuerpo se había convertido en un montón de cenizas enterrado junto con recuerdos que nunca sucedieron y que podían haber ocurrido. Quizá Armin había querido sentirse acompañado en su lucha por un amor no correspondido y por ello no había querido ver la realidad. Quizá sí era un maldito egoísta. Y se sintió tan impotente que quiso recoger todo el dolor de Jean que se le resbalaba por los poros de la piel, acompañarle y compartir juntos ese peso. _Lo siento, Jean, yo no lo sabía… no había querido saber, no lo sabía… Lo siento._

Aquella noche, Armin comprobó que el ser humano era mucho más que un libro claro y definido con una historia que contar, lleno de detalles etallado y sin contradicciones de ningún tipo. De pie frente a aquella fogata de sueños rotos, se dio cuenta que los humanos eran más complejos que un par de páginas y mucha tinta. Los humanos sentían y padecían. Los humanos lloraban y sufrían.

Y los humanos agonizaban y morían.

* * *

He cambiado párrafos hasta el último momento, así que seguramente la habré jodido. Mil gracias por leer, el segundo capítulo está en marcha y bastante avanzado. Para los que seguís "Error", ya estoy terminándolo, faltan un par de detalles sin pulir.

Besos,

KJ*

PD: ¡Janet Cab me debe una sartén! XD


	2. Equilibrio

Antes de leer en capítulo, os recomiendo que leáis las notas importantes.

_**NOTAS IMPORTANTES QUE LEER**_

Ahora que he captado vuestra atención (¿qué remedio, no? XD) Os tengo que dar una noticia. Todo el mundo sabe que tengo problemas con las historias largas, me agobio cuando tiene más de tres capítulos y por eso una amiga mía me ha animado a quitarme esa fobia con esta historia. Tendrá, si no pasa nada, **diez capítulos**, pero si veo que me agobio demasiado y no quiero continuar, he podido crear un final alternativo para cortar en el quinto y aquí no ha ocurrido nada.

Lo lamento mucho por las personas que hayan esperado leer una historia corta, si queréis renunciar aún estáis a tiempo, el primer capítulo puede considerarse tanto como un one-shot como una introducción.

Y ahora crucemos los dedos y que sea lo que Zeus diga (?)

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**Capítulo dos: Equilibrio**

Dicen que el universo siempre consigue arreglarse por sí mismo, que encuentra su propio equilibrio cuando descubre alguna amenaza intentando desajustarlo. El río que pasa por un meandro demasiado obtuso para que el agua fluya, consigue un nuevo cauce tras años de continua erosión y sedimentación. El viejo recorrido se olvida y el agua transcurre con naturalidad de nuevo.

Los cambios son inevitables y continuos, como los continentes moviéndose sobre las placas tectónicas, pero en contra de lo que piensan algunos, no es cuestión de mala suerte ya que sólo así se podría conseguir una nueva armonía. A veces, estos cambios duran milenios; otras, apenas un par de días.

—Jean, harás equipo con Armin.

A nadie le sorprendió la orden del Capitán. La traición de Annie junto con la deserción de Reiner y Bertholdt, sin olvidar lo que ocurrió con Ymir, provocaron nuevas agrupaciones en la Legión. Como parecía que Connie controlaba a Sasha y Mikasa, a pesar de no consentir separarse de Eren más de lo debido, aceptó que su hermano debía seguir con Rivaille, y por ello tuvo que proteger a Christa. Ante las nuevas noticias, la única reacción que tuvo Jean fue un indiferente encogimiento de hombros. Con Marco había sido mucho más expresivo, pero nadie podría nunca compararse con él.

Durante los primeros días, Jean empezó a plantearse lo poco que conocía de Armin. Apenas había hablado con él en una docena de ocasiones durante aquellos tres años, siempre en situaciones en donde no quedaba otra opción, así que todo lo que sabía de él se reducía a tres escasos rasgos.

Primero, sabía que debía haber aprendido a leer antes que a hablar, ya que era lo único que explicaba su obsesión por la lectura. Jean no comprendía qué le podía aportar un par de páginas andrajosas y enmohecidas, ¿a quién le interesaba lo que había dicho ese tal Rousseau cuando llevaba muerto siglos? Leer tanto y con tanta avidez, no le iba a proteger en un maldito campo de batalla.

Segundo, sabía que Armin era gay. No era ningún secreto que estaba loco por ese idiota de Eren, sólo hacía falta mirarlo un par de segundos para descubrirlo en esa mirada azulada y atontada, y esa sonrisa lánguida que se le ponía cuando le oía hacer un chiste sin gracia. Jean siempre había creído que leer tanto provocaba que la gente se volviera más lista, no más estúpida. O Armin era tonto, que no lo era en absoluto, o su cerebro de genio debía estar estropeado en alguna parte. Eren apenas era un animal que había aprendido a hablar, sólo le faltaba las orejas y el rabo para completar el cuadro, aunque se los había visto aparecer cuando se acercaba a su Sargento. Con una palabra de Rivaille, ya lo tenía a sus pies esperando nuevas órdenes con una fidelidad perruna. No podía ser más imbécil.

Tercero, y lo menos importante, Armin siempre tomaba leche caliente con el desayuno. Sabía tan pocas cosas de él que hasta eso le pareció relevante en su momento. Ahora no se lo hacía en absoluto. Pero le parecía muy triste que todo lo que conocía de Armin se resumiera en dos simples aspectos de su personalidad.

Lo único que había aprendido nuevo de él en esos pocos días de convivencia forzada, era que parecía que Armin quisiera decirle algo a todas horas, sin embargo muy poco después se arrepentía, como si cambiara de opinión en el último segundo, entonces huía con alguna excusa estúpida. Y así ponía a prueba su escasísima paciencia.

—¿Se puedes saber qué coño quieres? —preguntó Jean ya cansado de ese continuo «_tengo algo importante que decirte»_.

—No, nada, perdona —tartamudeó él avanzando a paso rápido hacia la puerta más cercana. Apenas había tocado el desayuno y su leche caliente se empezaba a enfriar lentamente en la mesa.

—No deberías de tratarle así —comentó Connie sentándose al lado—. Es tu compañero.

—Yo no lo pedí. —Odiaba cuando todos lo llamaban así. Todavía consideraba a Marco como su compañero y pensaba seguir haciéndolo siempre. ¿Cómo podían sustituirle tan fácilmente?

—Pero lo tienes y tendrás que aguantarte —le reiteró apoyando la mano en su hombro. Habían tenido esa conversación muchas veces—. Y ya que estamos, podrías hacer un esfuerzo en conocerle un poco mejor. Vas a depender de él cuando salgas ahí fuera. ¿Cómo te va a defender si no sabe nada de ti? Yo no lo haría.

—Es Armin —comentó Jean. Todos sabían que él se jugaría la vida por cualquiera. Podía ser el chico más inteligente que conocía pero pensaba que le iría muy mal si seguía siendo tan altruista—. Y no es Marco.

El apretón de Connie se hizo un poco más fuerte. Aunque el aprecio que habían tenido los dos chicos era muy evidente, sólo él había estado al tanto de las dos partes de la historia.

—Lo sé, Jean. Lo sé —afirmó con un par de palmaditas en la espalda—. Pero Armin no tiene ninguna culpa de lo que ocurrió, así que deja de pagar con él tu mal humor.

Sabía que Connie tenía razón, sin embargo todavía se sentía reticente a acercarse a él y comenzar una amistad que no quería. Pero no sólo era que no le gustaba la idea de que Armin fuera su amigo. En realidad, no quería que nadie se le aproximara de nuevo y comenzar juntos otra tragedia inevitable. Prefería mil veces tener un amigo menos que perder a un amigo más.

Finalmente, tras días de continuo autoconvencimiento, logró tragarse su orgullo y decidió acudir a su habitación Armin donde se encontraba, cómo no, acostado en su cama y leyendo un libro. El chico ni siquiera le escuchó entrar, sólo se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando ya se encontraba frente a él.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó suavemente dejando la lectura a un lado y poniéndose en pie de inmediato—. ¿Hay algún entrenamiento de última hora? —añadió al ver que le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—No, hoy nos han dejado en paz hasta la tarde —dijo apretando los dientes. Aquello iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que había creído, normalmente no le costaba hablar con la gente pero con alguien tan cerrado era difícil hallar el tema adecuado—. Me preguntaba… sé que hay algo que intentas decirme desde hace tiempo y me gustaría saber qué era.

Armin abrió mucho los ojos, alucinado, y ladeó la cabeza preguntándose si se trataba de algún tipo de broma.

—¿Qué? —ladró Jean aún más molesto.

—Es que no sabía que podías ser tan… correcto al hablar —comentó con una sutil sombra de sonrisa en la comisura de su boca—. Sin insultar ni nada.

—¿Me lo vas a decir o no? —repitió armándose de la poca paciencia que tenía a mano. Aquel no era el momento de hablar de su refinada y estricta educación en casa, y cómo lo había dejado todo atrás al entrar a la Legión.

La actitud burlona de Armin se ensombreció de repente.

—Es que… no es adecuado y sé que tú no…

—Armin, no me toques más los huevos, joder. Si tienes algún problema conmigo, me lo dices y ya está.

Él dudó un momento más hasta que vio la actitud agresiva de Jean. Así que cogió fuerzas y susurró con la voz contenida:

—Me preguntaba cómo te sentías… por lo de Marco…

Aquello fue devastador para Jean, prácticamente le dejó helado y sin respuesta alguna. No estaba preparado para contarle aquello, apenas había comenzado a pensar en él en pasado y la herida escocía como si estuviera repartida por toda su puta piel. Jean no era conocido por ser un cobarde, pero en esa ocasión prefirió darle la espalda a esa pregunta y largarse de la habitación, que contestar con muy poca entereza: «_Muy jodido, Armin. No se lo merecía. Era mejor persona que tú, que yo y que toda la puta Legión junta. Él está muerto y nosotros aquí, respirando, como si tuviéramos derecho a hacerlo»._

Armin no quiso volver a toca el tema. El chico había preferido distanciarse de él, sólo hablarle cuando era imprescindible y Jean estuvo de acuerdo con ese trato. Sí, mucho mejor, no era necesario entablar amistad con una persona a la que tenía que ver todos los días, en todo momento y con la que debía planear estrategias para que ninguno de los dos acabase muerto. ¿A quién le interesaba si Armin tomaba leche fría o caliente para desayunar a la hora de matar un titán? No tenía sentido y si iba a inmiscuirse en lo que no le importaba, sus recuerdos con Marco, no lo quería en su vida.

Sin embargo, muy a su pesar, sabía que era una estupidez ofenderse por una pregunta tan tonta e inocente. Conocía muy poco a Armin, pero sabía que no se había interesado por Marco para herirle, sino porque era tan inocente y cándido que no podía evitar preocuparse por él. Preocuparse por todos. Lo que le dijo Connie cuando le preguntó cómo había la conversación, le acabó por convencerse.

—No eres el único que ha perdido a un amigo, Jean —le soltó con la mirada triste y desolada.

Sí, era cierto que todos sus compañeros habían perdido a Marco, y que él hubiera sido su mejor amigo no le daba derecho a despreciar los sentimientos de los demás. Debía recordar las ocasiones en que había pillado a Marco hablando horas con Armin y riendo juntos de chistes que sólo ellos conocían, como si se hubiera establecido una complicidad entre los dos que nadie llegaba a entender del todo. Seguro que él también lo echaba de menos.

Así que se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, dispuesto a pasar por la segunda ronda de preguntas. También podría pedir disculpas, si recordaba cómo se hacía, pero no tuvo tiempo a preparar nada al entrar en la sala y ver al chico limpiando el techo desde lo alto de la litera que compartía con él. Llevaba uno de esos pañuelos que Rivaille tan _amablemente _les había _sugerido _ponerse para que no enfermaran al respirar _tantísimo _polvo (a pesar de que hacían limpieza profunda una vez a la semana). Armin lo vio llegar y bajó hasta el suelo con la expresión confundida ya que se suponía que Jean estaría limpiando las cuadras.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Armin dubitativo. Jean bufó exasperado. Era exactamente la misma pregunta que le había hecho la otra vez. ¿Siempre había sido tan solícito y servicial? Le sacaba de sus casillas.

Y llegó el momento de la disculpa. Como sabía que no le iba a salir una más o menos sincera, se había repetido durante todo el camino la misma frase: _«perdón por hablarte mal el otro día, seamos amigos». _No sonaba a él, pero serviría, sólo tenía que hablar con un tono amistoso y sincero, así podría engañar a cualquiera. Sin embargo, a la hora de la verdad, como casi siempre le sucedía, falló estrepitosamente y soltó lo que realmente quería decir.

—No debiste preguntarme por Marco.

Armin asintió, algo avergonzado.

—Lo siento.

Jean tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de acercarse a la pared más cercana y golpearse la cabeza. Él era quien debía pedir perdón, no Armin. Todos sabían lo curioso y lo sentimental que era, no había podido evitar preocuparse por él, no debía disculparse por eso. Segundos después de enajenación mental, se dio cuenta que esa disculpa no iba destinada únicamente por su poco tacto y su indiscreción, sino que también lamentaba que Jean hubiera perdido a su mejor amigo.

—Marco era genial —dijo Jean a pesar de que no hacía falta ponerlo en evidencia.

—Lo sé.

—Siempre tropezaba cuando Keith le gritaba de improvisto —añadió con una sonrisa cómplice—. Era un patoso.

—Un día lo vi atragantarse con el zumo de ciruela, dos veces. —Jean soltó una carcajada—. Le salió por la nariz la segunda.

—Eso lo recuerdo, me reí de él toda la noche.

—Y no dejaste dormir a Eren. Al final te aplastó la cara con su almohada para que te callaras.

—También fue divertido cabrearle —admitió Jean encogiéndose de hombros.

—No deberías estar molestándole todo el día —dijo Armin cogiendo un par de libros y colocándolos en un montón.

—Dejaré de meterme con él cuando se dé cuenta que es un imbécil, es sencillo.

—No digas eso, no es imbécil. Es un buen chico.

—Claro, un buen chico, ya —comentó con sarcasmo. Se pasó las manos por la nuca y miró a su alrededor—. Esto… ¿entonces te ayudo en algo?

—Coge esos libros, tengo que devolverlos a la biblioteca.

—¿Cuándo has leído todos estos? —se sorprendió haciendo malabares con la media docena que tenía que coger.

—No los leí, los consulté. Me gustaban algunas partes y quería repasarlas.

Jean gruñó acompañándole con una montaña de libros en las manos. No sólo se conformaba con llenar su cerebro de información, sino que encima lo hacía a saber cuántas veces. Y lo peor que era por diversión.

—Ya sé que te parece una estupidez —se quejó Armin al ver su gesto de desagrado.

—Yo no he dicho nada.

—No hace falta, se te ve en la cara.

Fue extraño seguir hablando de lo que había sucedido en esos tres años desde sus diferentes puntos de vista. Jean se enteró de que era Sasha la que le robaba una hogaza de pan todos los almuerzos y que ambos habían visto a Ymir y Christa besándose, pero en distintos lugares del cuartel. Exactamente el mismo beso. Sin embargo, el tema principal en el que se quiso centrar fue en Marco y su torpeza habitual. Jean sabía que Armin le había llegado apreciar mucho, pero nunca había sabido que le tenía tan alta estima.

—Nunca le he visto tan sorprendido —comentó Armin hablando de cuando se enteró de que había sido elegido como uno de los diez mejores—. Me dijo que había sido cuestión de suerte.

—No fue suerte —negó Jean—. Se esforzó mucho para conseguirlo.

—Lo sé, os veía practicando en vuestras noches libres. —Armin abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar primero. Eran los primeros en llegar a las cocinas, así que debían ayudar a preparar el almuerzo con los otros cadetes—. Hiciste mucho por él.

—Y él por mí. —_«Existir, por ejemplo»_—. ¿Por qué no he hablado antes contigo? Me caes bien a pesar de ser tan bajito. Creía que eras tan cerrado que sólo podríamos _filosofear_ sobre la libertad y esas mierdas, pero veo que podemos charlar.

—¿Filoso… qué? —rio Armin caminando hacia el rincón de las patatas para lavarlas y pelarlas. Era muy extraño que Sasha no se encontrara por los alrededores— ¿Por qué te tengo que caer bien "a pesar de ser tan bajito"?

—Los chicos como tú ven las cosas desde otra perspectiva —comentó palmeándole la cabeza—. Más cercana al suelo.

Armin sonrió con indulgencia y sacudió la cabeza para librarse de su mano. Jean podía llegar a ser un idiota, pero al menos era un idiota gracioso.

—Y también me caes bien a pesar de estar con Eren —continuó Jean cogiendo un cuchillo y ayudándole con las tareas—. O sea, estar _con _Eren y estar_ por _Eren —añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

Las manos de Armin temblaron y el tintineo del cuchillo al caer al suelo fue lo único que pudo escuchar con todo el barullo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—¿Qué has dicho? —alcanzó a decir en medio del shock.

—Eren. Te gusta, ¿verdad? Eso se nota de lejos —bromeó Jean restándole importancia—. Yo creo que podías llegar a tener algo mejor pero, oye, que yo no me meto en esos asuntos.

—No, no. Jean, no. —Se esforzó por no hiperventilar y aparentar estar calmado, pero no pudo conseguirlo. Se lo había soltado de una forma demasiado brusca y ni siquiera le había dejado pensar nada más—. Eren no… Es mi amigo.

—Ya, si eso se ve. Pero vamos, sé que no te importaría tener algo más con él, con esa cara de bobo que pones al verle. Vamos, admítelo.

Armin salió de la cocina, cabizbajo y humillado, casi arrastrando los pies al caminar. Fue entonces cuando algo hizo _clac _en el cerebro de Jean y supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Si el chico no lo había admitido en esos tres años que llevaban en la formación, ni había hecho nada al respecto, debía de ser por algo. Quizá se avergonzaba por sus sentimientos o simplemente no quería que nadie lo supiera. En todo caso, la había jodido de nuevo y esa vez sí que debía disculparse para no dejar pasar de nuevo otra semana antes de que volvieran a hablar.

Dejó los utensilios en la mesa y quiso ir detrás de él, maldiciendo su enorme bocaza que no sabía estar callada, pero justo cuando hizo su decisión, Armin volvió con un paso rápido y se colocó frente a él.

—No se lo digas a Eren. Por favor. —Se acercó aún más y Jean sintió una punzada en el estómago al ver lo desesperado que estaba—. Por favor —repitió con los ojos más brillantes que nunca.

—No lo haré, te lo prometo —aceptó Jean sin pensárselo. Aquel no era el momento de decirle que casi todos lo sospechaban, se le veía demasiado abatido como para hacerle sentir peor.

El alivio de Armin fue tan palpable que tuvo ganas de recogerlo todo y guardarlo en una caja para que no se perdiera. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y animarle con unas cuantas bromas que le hicieron olvidar su desafortunado comentario.

En ese instante, llegó Eren que se sobresaltó al verlos tan juntos. Jean sonrió internamente y, fingiendo que no le había visto, se centró en Armin para conseguir hacerle reír una media docena de veces. Se congratulaba al ver la cara de fastidio de Eren cada vez que veía a su amigo reír y se esforzó aún más en su empeño. Ya había comprobado que le caía bien Armin, pero si además jodía a Eren, acercarse al rubio era incluso mejor.

Y así, tras diez días de ajustes a los pequeños y continuos cambios, el universo volvió a encontrar su equilibrio.

Al menos, por el momento.

* * *

Tengo que decir que ahora sí que estoy nerviosa de verdad. No me enfrentaba a un fic largo desde hace exactamente un año. Espero no decepcionaros con esto.

Besos,

KJ*


	3. Ciclos

Este capítulo y el siguiente son capítulos más largos. Había pensado en dividirlo en dos pero creo que hace falta leerlo entero para entender el sentido completo. Y seguimos recorriendo camino lentamente, pasito a pasito, sin prisa pero sin pausa.

Le dedico este capítulo, por supuesto, a **Heartherkoji **quien ha escrito "Siete besos y medio" con el que ha conseguido que me gusten los AUs. (¡Maldita sea, es que está muy bien escrito!) Gracias por escribirlo, cielo. Espero que siga gustándote "Consecuencias".

Y... antes de que me tiréis piedras, os dejo una frase con la que me he identificado muchísimo XD

_«__Alguien me preguntó una vez "¿cuál es la parte más difícil de escribir en un libro?" Y mi respuesta fue: "Las palabras. Las palabras son difíciles".» G. R. R. Martin_

Maldito Martin y sus frases conmovedoras.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**Capítulo tres: Ciclos**

Existen ciclos infinitos que nos rodean por todas partes. La lluvia, las mareas, el viento, los días que se suceden uno tras otro, la luna escondiéndose de nuestra mirada paulatinamente y apareciendo de nuevo otra vez. La vida. Todo lo que está a nuestro alrededor vuelve a empezar una y otra vez, como un viejo carrusel que sigue girando con su mecanismo perfectamente engrasado, cansado de seguir la misma ruta y sin poder evitar hacerlo de nuevo.

Jean odiaba esos ciclos, le parecían repetitivos, rutinarios y aburridos. Pero sin duda el que más detestaba de todos ellos eran las estúpidas normas sociales que hacían que la vida girara alrededor de unas frases bien definidas. «_Hola, ¿cómo estás?» «Bien, ¿y tú?» «También bien, gracias por preguntar»._ Siempre tan formales y rígidas. Siempre tan inflexibles e hipócritas. Siempre pautando su forma de hablar, expresarse y pensar.

Por ello, había convencido a Armin para que, como él, no siguiera esos ciclos y hablara como le venía en gana.

—Mikasa contra un millón de titanes —dijo Armin bajando de la litera, ya vestido, y buscando las botas por el suelo que solían estar debajo de la ventana—. Montesquieu acudía en su ayuda.

—Pollo con patatas, una ración de pastel de cerezas para acompañar —le respondió Jean empezando a vestirse. Le sonrió cuando Armin alzó la cabeza para mirarle divertido.

—No entiendo por qué siempre me saludas con comida.

—Tú me explicas tus sueños y nunca me he quejado. Además, sabes que al despertar siempre me muero de hambre. —Le alcanzó la chaqueta que siempre dejaba en la silla del escritorio y se puso la suya—. ¿Ves cómo esto es mejor que decir "buenos días"?

—Llevamos dos meses así y sigo sin verle la gracia —comentó completando su uniforme—. Buenos días, Jean.

El chico puso una mueca de disgusto y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente.

—Te dije que dar los buenos días es muy repetitivo.

—Al igual que hablar de comida por la mañana. —Armin recorrió en dos pasos la habitación que compartían y abrió la puerta—. Así que, en tu retorcida manera de ver las cosas, también tienes una rutina.

Jean gruñó y salió por la puerta acomodándose la camiseta con rapidez. Tenía que empezar a cambiar su manera de saludarle.

Nadie hubiera dicho que seis meses atrás ellos apenas habían hablado más de dos frases seguidas. Ahora se perseguían el uno al otro por el pasillo, caminando juntos como si lo hubieran hecho toda la vida. Ambos acomodaban su paso al de su compañero; mientras que Jean solía pisar aplastando el suelo con su pie al avanzar, Armin se deslizaba suavemente, con pasos cortos y rápidos, avanzando sin molestar, sin hacer ruido, casi como si no quisiera estar ahí. Podría haber pasado desapercibido si no fuera por la voz de barítono de Jean que retumbaba por las paredes como si quisiera poner en evidencia que estaba ahí.

—Jean, es muy temprano, ¿tienes que seguir gritando? —le reprendió Armin suavemente por milésima vez desde que les asignaron juntos—. Baja la voz, por favor.

A pesar de que Jean fingía no escucharle, bajaba la intensidad de su voz apenas un par de decibelios. Imperceptible, sí, y muchos creerían que el cambio no era significativo, pero para Jean aceptar la sugerencias de otra persona sin armar un escándalo era bastante llamativo, aunque ni él mismo se diera cuenta de que lo hacía. La voz de Armin, por lo contrario, era apenas un susurro ahogado sobre todo por la mañana cuando las cuerdas vocales despertaban con él y empezaban a acomodarse de nuevo en su cuerpo hasta emitir sonidos más o menos legibles.

—No me pidas las cosas por favor —murmuró Jean abriendo la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque en cuanto lo haga, me dirás "gracias" y es estúpido.

Armin sonrió con esa sonrisa tímida y divertida que siempre se asombraba de ver.

—Gracias, Jean.

—A veces creo que te encanta joderme —gruñó él cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Sólo a veces? Entonces no lo estoy haciendo bien.

Jean rio más relajado. La primera vez que Armin le había soltado algo parecido había sido tres semanas después de que los hubieran juntado como compañeros. Ambos se habían sorprendido cuando el chico comentó, palabras textuales, «_los raviolis estaban demasiado quemados hoy» _refiriéndose a Rivaille y su mal humor. Jean no había podido evitar soltar una carcajada de improvisto que había hecho que todo el comedor se volviera en su dirección.

—Quién lo iba a decir, Armin. Si hasta eres gracioso y todo —había dicho cuando se tranquilizó.

—Yo no… no lo… no sabía que ibas a escucharme —admitió él sonrojándose lentamente.

—La próxima vez lo dices más alto. —Contuvo una nueva carcajada y le sonrió a su compañero—. Oh, joder, estaría limpiando las cuadras con gusto durante un mes por verle la cara que se le quedaría.

Jean empezó a comentar qué le encantaría desayunar ese día, pero su monólogo se convirtió en un gruñido cuando Eren apareció en su campo de visión y, como cada mañana, abrazó por los hombros a Armin y para acompañarlo a la mesa más cercana. Y así, el tiempo de _Kirschtein_ pasó a ser tiempo de _Jaeger_. Aquella era una de las mayores molestias que tenía que aguantar al tener a Armin como compañero, estaba claro que no iba a deshacerse de su mejor amigo de golpe, y mucho menos si le gustaba (_a saber por qué)_, pero a Jean no le hubiera importado que pasaran menos tiempo juntos. Apenas era el desayuno y unos minutos después de comer, no era mucho, pero le seguía cabreando igual sobre todo al ver esa actitud de cachorro enamorado ante la esa amable insensibilidad de Eren. Le caía incluso peor desde que Armin le había confirmado sus sentimientos hacia aquel imbécil sin cerebro. _Estúpido, estúpido, grandísimo idiota._

Durante el desayuno, Jean siempre se congratulaba al ver las pequeñas manos de Armin rodear su taza de leche caliente (servido por Eren, al menos debía reconocerle ese detalle). Debía haber aprendido alguna de las habilidades observadoras del chico porque ya había descubierto por qué tomaba ese desayuno todos los días. Y era porque Armin siempre, en cualquier momento y circunstancia, tenía frío. Lo descubrió aquel día de calor infernal cuando le rozó por casualidad el brazo y comprobó que tenía la piel demasiado fresca, así que ese día aprovechó cualquier ocasión que se le presentaba para tocarle. Se justificó a sí mismo diciendo que hacía mucho calor y eso le impedía pensar con normalidad, pero llegó un momento que le acariciaba con tanta frecuencia que ya no se podía considerar "accidente". _«Vamos, Armin, soy tu compañero. ¿Un abrazo amistoso?» «Hoy estás muy raro, Jean. Si tanto quieres un abrazo, vete con Eren que él te recibirá con gusto». «Antes me como la sopa de chili de Sasha con extra de picante»._

Ahora podía imaginar perfectamente cómo sus dedos de hielo iban recuperando la sensibilidad perdida al ir derritiéndose con el calor que desprendía la cerámica. Armin soplaba el borde de la taza dos, tres veces, antes de beber su contenido con rápidos tragos intermitentes. Y luego, claro,sonreía porque lo que le estaba diciendo Eren en ese momento debía de ser lo más gracioso que había dicho en su puta vida. _Estúpido, estúpido, grandísimo idiota._

Pero el tiempo del desayuno siempre acababa pronto y Jean suspiró aliviado al ver que el tiempo con _Jaeger _volvía a ser tiempo con _Kirschtein._

—¿Qué nos toca hoy? —preguntó Armin poniéndose a su lado.

—Combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Armin hizo una mueca de desagrado que le hizo sonreír.

—Tranquilo, me contendré —le calmó Jean caminando con esos pasos largos y enérgicos.

—No… no quiero que lo hagas —negó él acompañándole con sus propios pasos cortos, dóciles y rápidos—. Así nunca aprenderé.

—No eres malo del todo.

En una hora, Armin besó la tierra una veintena de veces antes de que Jean empezara siquiera a sudar. La verdad es que estaba bastante contento con ello, al menos así sabía que el rubio no era tan perfecto como parecía, que seguía siendo humano con errores y debilidades incluso. Algo que parecía imposible a primera vista.

—Creo que es porque eres muy imprevisible, actúas en el último momento —se defendió Armin quitándose el polvo de sus pantalones. Tenía el pelo alborotado, la cara sudada y la mirada cansada, pero no parecía dispuesto a rendirse. _«Bien hecho, Armin»_—. No me da tiempo a pensar qué hacer.

—Sí, sí, ya. —Jean le dio la mano y tiró de él con delicadeza para que se pusiera en pie. Lo trataba con rudeza a la hora de pelear, como le había pedido que hiciera, pero siempre tendía a ser amable con él tras una nueva derrota. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él—. Ese es tu problema, piensas demasiado_siempre. _Intenta reaccionar sin más.

La voz siseante y grave de Rivaille resonó por el campo de entrenamiento ordenándoles que cambiaran de pareja. Sasha entonces apareció ante ellos sugiriéndole a Armin que fuera con Eren.

Armin acudió al auxilio de su mejor amigo con entusiasmo. Con demasiado entusiasmo. Y Eren sólo se lo había agradecido con un corto asentimiento antes de empezar a atacar. Jean intentó fijar su atención para seguir la lucha entre los dos y no quedó nada satisfecho por lo que vio. _Estúpido, estúpido, grandísimo idiota._

—Yo me quedaré contigo, ¿está bien? —preguntó Sasha. Como vio que no le respondía, le atacó intentando alcanzar su cabeza con una patada. La ferocidad de la chica le devolvió a la realidad y bloqueó el movimiento como pudo.

—Te has levantado con energía hoy —opinó Jean acariciándose el brazo. La piel empezaba a latir calor por el golpe recibido.

—Las nubes me ponen triste —comentó ella señalando al cielo. Parecía que iba a llover en cualquier momento—. Me olvido de ellas cuando cazo, pero hoy tengo que pelear. Cazaré en mi día libre.

—Ya veo… —Siempre le extrañaría la lógica que seguía la mente de la chica.

Después de luchar con ella, hicieron unas cuantas prácticas con el equipo de maniobras hasta que Rivaille se desquitó lo suficiente con ellos y les dio vía libre para que hicieran lo que quisieran. Por supuesto, todos y cada uno de ellos se dirigió a las cocinas ya que después de hacer los ejercicios del Sargento se sentían famélicos.

—Es un tirano —susurró Connie colocándose a su lado, cuidándose mucho de que su superior no le escuchara.

—No lo es —se quejó la mascota personal de Rivaille, alias Eren—. Sólo quiere que estemos preparados para enfrentarnos al peligro.

—Eren, cállate. No tengo tiempo para tus gilipolleces —gruñó Jean de muy mal humor.

—Ya, por favor —le calmó Armin colocando una mano en el pecho de Eren. Sus ojos verdes todavía refulgían pero aceptó la implícita sugerencia de su mejor amigo para dar marcha atrás en su decisión de marcar a puñetazos esa cara de caballo. De todas formas, estaba muy cansado para empezar una pelea.

A la hora de comer siempre se encontraban con el mismo problema: cocinar. Se veían incapaces de prepararse algo más elaborado que la típica sopa de cebolla de todos los martes que, a la larga, les daba más hambre; pero era mejor que nada. Los pocos veteranos que quedaban les habían dicho que normalmente un pequeño grupo de cadetes cocinaba mientras el resto entrenaba, pero ya no podían perder más el tiempo. Ahora que el peligro era mayor con los _shifters _debían entrenar todos los días. Incluso se habían suprimido el día de descanso semanal para dejarlo una vez cada dos semanas, pero muchas veces se cancelaba cuando necesitaban soldados para limpiar la fortaleza.

_«Porque la higiene es muy importante, ¿verdad Rivaille?» _—pensó fugazmente enfrentándose de nuevo cara a cara al sabor horrible de cebolla aguada que tenía regusto a sal ácida. O quizás era bilis subiendo poco a poco por su esófago, una de dos.

—Jean… —La voz de Armin le hizo levantar la cabeza y gruñir para que supiera que le estaba escuchando—. Creo que me dijiste que no ibas a pelear tontamente con Eren.

_Mentí, Armin. ¿Cómo no te das cuenta que miento siempre?_

—No he peleado tontamente con él —se quejó él dejando de lado el plato. Se le había quitado el hambre de golpe—. Es que… me da mucha rabia, Armin.

—¿El qué? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

—No él. Tú. —Armin dio un respingo cuando al ser señalado con el dedo acusador—. He estado viendo cómo peleabais y sé que le has dejado ganar la mayoría de las veces.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Se me da muy mal el combate cuerpo a cuerpo…

—Pero no con Eren. Has estado tanto tiempo con él que puedes saber qué movimiento va a hacer, te he visto intentando bloquearlos inconscientemente y retrasándote en el último instante para dejar que te venza. —En ese momento se estaba conteniendo para no golpear la mesa de lo frustrado que se sentía—. Dices que no quieres que yo me contenga contigo, pero luego tú lo haces con él. ¿Por qué?

—Creo que sabes bien por qué —susurró Armin agachando la cabeza y clavándose la uña de su pulgar en la palma de la mano, síntoma inequívoco que estaba incómodo y muy nervioso.

—¡Pero dejándote ganar no conseguirás nada! —Unas cuantas cabezas se giraron hacia su dirección, pero Jean estaba demasiado irritado como para prestarles atención—. ¿Qué ganas humillándote, eh?

El chico se levantó de la mesa de golpe y le miró. El estómago de Jean se contrajo al ver que no había ira o vergüenza en su mirada, sólo una profunda desolación que le hizo arrepentirse de todas sus palabras. Siempre prefería enfrentarse a un Armin enfadado, cuando explotaba y soltaba todo lo que tenía dentro; que a uno triste y melancólico, ahogándose en su amarga resignación.

—Creo que está claro que nunca lograré nada, Jean. Así que no importa lo que haga —comentó antes de esconder su rostro tras una cortina de pelo y salir de ahí.

Jean apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, reteniéndose para no ir corriendo detrás de él como hacía siempre que la fastidiaba. Esperó unos minutos antes de calmarse y comer con tranquilidad, pero al final no puedo aguantarlo más así que salió a paso rápido en su búsqueda.

Tenía que haber recordado por qué el tema de Eren estaba vetado entre ellos, pero aquel día no había podido contenerse. Odiaba cuando Armin actuaba como un chico débil y frágil por el bien del ego de su mejor amigo. No lo era, Jean había estado convencido que era un enclenque durante tres años, pero apenas había necesitado dos semanas para salir de su error. Sabía que, detrás de su apariencia de muñeca de cristal, se escondía un chico muy fuerte, con la mente fría cuando la situación se ponía muy fea, capaz de pensar en un plan factible cuando no había ninguna escapatoria. ¿Cómo Eren estaba tan ciego para no ver lo extraordinario que era Armin? Cada vez que intentaba entenderlo, no lo conseguía, sólo aumentaban las ganas de golpearle hasta que abriera los ojos.

Confió que, al encontrarle en la habitación, aparecieran en su mente las palabras mágicas para olvidar todo ese asunto y pudieran volver a ser los de antes; pero al llegar la encontró vacía. Se desplomó frente al escritorio, conocía lo suficiente a Armin para saber que si no quería que lo localizara, él jamás lo encontraría por ninguna parte. Así que dejó caer su cabeza encima de la superficie de madera haciendo el conteo de las veces que la había cagado con él. Además de la primera, podía decir que habían sido siete veces y teniendo en cuenta que fueron durante un periodo de seis meses (y que Jean no necesitaba que lo provocasen demasiado para empezar una pelea) aquello era todo un logro. Aunque estaba seguro que Armin no lo vería así por lo pacífico que era. Siempre abogaba por resolver los problemas _conversando_ en vez de a gritos, maldita sea y eso le enfurecía aún más. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a pelear en voz alta que no sabía lo que hacer cada vez que le veía suspirar y decir sin alterarse: _«Está bien Jean, tranquilízate. Vamos a hablar»._

En esos momentos de pura enajenación mental, estaba seguro que Marco habría sabido lo que hacer. Pese a su actitud tímida y reservada, tenía tacto con las personas y podía conseguir que cualquiera confiara en él. Siempre le había envidiado por eso, claro que el chico tenía una sonrisa radiante que jugaba a su favor cuando quería caer bien. Marco había sido fácil de contentar, con que Jean le prestara un poco de atención era suficiente para él y ya tenía esa sonrisa ante él. Le seguía echando de menos cada día, sobre todo cuando se sobreponía a la tristeza y recordaba algunos momentos juntos. Dolía demasiado, casi prefería que le arrancaran el brazo antes que recordar a Marco golpeándose con una puerta y decir: _«Creía que estaba abierta» _mientras se frotaba la nariz, para luego pensar que jamás podría hacerlo. Pero no podía que dejar que muriera otra vez en su memoria, así que hacía un esfuerzo y seguía pensando en él con su constante y encantadora torpeza.

Jean se levantó cuando su estómago empezó a rugir exigiendo algo con que llenarse, quizá hubieran dejado algunas sobras en el comedor a las que podía echarle mano. Pero cuando se movió para darse la vuelta, unos papeles le llamaron la atención. Estaban sobre el escritorio, en una esquina y sobresalían debajo de una montaña de libros, esos que Armin había _releído _y nunca se cansaba de hacerlo. Pero no fueron los papeles mismos lo que le hizo sentarse de nuevo y sonreír, sino lo que estaba escrito en ellos: _Sistema ocho._

No podía creer que aquello siguiera ahí, ya había olvidado de su existencia a pesar de que los habían completado entre Armin y él hacía un par de meses. Los cogió con cuidado y les fue echando un vistazo. Para Jean aquella era la solución a todos los problemas de la Legión, para Armin no eran más que notas rápidas, sin orden aparente, una idea sin desarrollar y que nunca vería la luz.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Jean cogió una nueva hoja y la dejó sobre el escritorio, al lado de esos papeles. Se acomodó en la silla, le sacó la punta a un lápiz, dudó un segundo.

Y empezó a dibujar.

(…)

Desde aquel desagradable incidente en la Torre, nadie quería acercarse a los tejados de la fortaleza por_ motu proprio _a no ser que fuera para otear el horizonte en busca de titanes. Sin embargo, Armin solía ir allí cuando se encontraba demasiado confuso y quería evadirse un par de horas. Hacía frío, las nubes empezaban a amontonarse en el cielo adquiriendo un gris oscuro, sucio y el viento empezó a soplar con más fuerza haciendo que su pelo flotara y se arremolinara. La conversación con Jean todavía retumbaba en sus oídos a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Debía olvidarla de alguna manera, o al menos no pensar en ello durante un momento. Al menos no había muchos soldados de guardia y estaría más o menos tranquilo, así que cogió su libro de las Cuentos Populares, buscó una esquina cómoda y empezó a leer.

Aguantó dos párrafos antes de escuchar en su cabeza la voz de Jean. Por alguna razón, nunca conseguía bloquearle por completo de su mente, ni siquiera con historias, y aquello le frustraba. _¡Pero dejándote ganar no conseguirás nada! ¿Qué ganas humillándote, eh? _Sin embargo, a pesar de que sabía que llevaba razón y que no debía exponerse de esa forma, Jean no tenía derecho a juzgarle sobre lo que hacía para llamar la atención de Eren. No hacía falta que le repitiera que nunca lograría nada con él, Armin ya era consciente de eso y lo había aceptado como imposible.

¿Pero él qué sabía? Jean no se encontraba con ellos en Shinganshina, no había conocido a esos chicos que se metían con él por su apariencia, ni se había sentido a salvo cuando Eren aparecía corriendo hacia ellos para defenderle aunque se llevara él todos los golpes. Él no había visto a Eren levantándose con el labio sangrándole y el ojo hinchado para preguntarle si estaba bien. No había estado con ellos esas tardes en las que cogían _aquel _libro y se limitaban a soñar con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Cómo se llamaba eso? ¿Delfín? Qué nombre más raro para un pez.

—El libro dice que no es un pez.

—¡Si vive en el agua, tiene que ser un pez! —exclamó él como si fuera muy evidente—. ¿Crees que alguna vez veremos alguno?

—Por supuesto que sí, Eren. —Armin se había recostado sobre él y había intentado ocultar sin éxito una sonrisa cuando notó sus manos alrededor de la cintura. Entonces imaginaban un lugar sin titanes, lleno de chocolate, chimeneas que llegaban hasta el cielo y delfines que podían hablar.

Armin todavía recordaba el día que lo conoció en la escuela, cuando todos pensaban que era un bicho raro por preferir leer _Pulgarcito _antes que jugar al escondite con los demás. Eren se había acercado con la curiosidad infantil por delante y había comentado que debía ser un niño muy listo ya que siempre lo encontraba leyendo en cualquier parte. Armin le había estado escuchando a medias, intentando concentrarse en la historia que tenía en sus manos, suponía que el niño se iría cuando se aburriera de parlotear solo así que no le prestó atención.

—Eres el que tiene las mejores notas, todo un cerebrito. Apuesto a que sabes cuántos minutos tiene un año —comentó Eren inclinándose en su mesa.

—Quinientos veinticinco mil seiscientos —contestó de carrerilla como si fuera el abecedario.

Eren abrió los ojos y soltó una carcajada ante un Armin muy avergonzado. Lo calculó poco después de que les explicaran cómo hacer multiplicaciones de dos cifras y lo había memorizado sin pretenderlo. Por curiosidad, nada más. La verdad era que empezaba a tener un poco de control sobre sus habilidades pero todavía le costaba ser consciente de ellas. Aún no comprendía cómo era que su cerebro procesara tantos datos, unos más útiles que otros, hasta el punto de saber qué había comido Eren aquel día por la mancha roja que tenía su camisa.

—¡Lo sabía, eres el mejor! —Puso su libreta encima de la mesa y preguntó si podía ayudarle con los problemas que les habían puesto de deberes; después le invitó a su casa a jugar y al día siguiente ya lo consideraba su mejor amigo. Su único amigo, el único que quería, antes de que Mikasa se uniera y pasaran a ser un trío.

Armin suspiró abrazando su libro y apoyando la barbilla en la cubierta. Jean no conocía nada de eso, él sólo veía a Eren como un idiota idealista que actuaba sin pensar, no veía a ese chico que se inventaba unos ejercicios de matemáticas con multitud de faltas de ortografía para acercarse al niño más tímido de la clase. Armin no podría explicárselo nunca, Eren elegía a quién aproximarse y a quién no y por alguna razón Jean había caído en el segundo grupo. Esperaba que se arrepintiera rápido porque Jean era muy buena persona, sabía que ellos se llevarían muy bien en cuanto dejaran de intentar golpear al otro cada vez que se veían.

Una fría gota de lluvia le cayó en la mano y, solitaria, fue resbalando por su piel hasta desaparecer. Fue entonces cuando decidió que era hora de regresar y calmar un poco a Jean que seguramente estaría furioso tanto por haberle dejado plantado sin tener opción a responderle como por su desaparición. Esperaba que no le costara mucho contener sus gritos y tranquilizarle.

Pero cuando llegó a la habitación para dejar el libro, Jean ya se encontraba ahí. Se levantó de pronto, ladeando una pícara sonrisa y con una pequeña mancha de tinta en la cara.

_Oculta algo. Es una sorpresa para ti. Desea que te guste._

Agitó la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos. Se había prometido a sí mismo que no iba a leer a Jean y respetaría su intimidad, aunque era inevitable darse cuenta de ciertos gestos debía contenerse.

—Iba a buscarte ahora —comentó él mucho más contento.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Armin poniéndose de puntillas para dejar el libro bajo la almohada de su cama.

—Nada importante, encontré nuestras notas con los Sistemas y lo he completado. Y tal.

Armin le miró incrédulo.

—Dijimos que era una tontería —le recordó cruzándose de brazos.

—No, _tú _dijiste que era una tontería. A mí me pareció una gran idea. —Le tendió los folios y esperó sonriendo que los cogiera.

Aquello se le había ocurrido a Armin en una noche que ninguno de los dos podía dormir, estuvieron hablando para intentar coger el sueño con mayor facilidad y finalmente le contó a Jean sus inquietudes. Ahora que entre los titanes normales había humanos camuflados_, _no podían ejecutar los movimientos como siempre habían hecho para atacar; los _shifter _los entenderían al escuchar las órdenes y podrían rechazarlos con facilidad tal y como había pasado con Annie. Pensó que si podía seleccionar las maniobras y clasificarlas como si formaran parte de un catálogo, sería perfecto. Tendrían que llamarse de manera distinta para que al escuchar las órdenes, ningún titán comprendiera cuál era la estrategia que estaban utilizando y así se protegerían los unos a los otros. El problema se encontraba en que Reiner y Bertholdt conocían todas las tácticas de la Legión, sería muy difícil engañarles a no ser que se inventasen algo que ellos no conocieran. Así que se le ocurrió en hacer maniobras completamente nuevas, de forma conjunta, de manera que al escuchar una palabra todos estuvieran en su posición y cada uno tuviera en claro cuál es su papel.

Fue Jean quien añadió que, debido a que las maniobras se ejecutaban de forma individual, aquel nuevo invento debería llamarse Sistemas. Y con ese comentario se metió de lleno en el proyecto, aportando ideas y haciendo sugerencias aleatorias que parecía no tener ninguna relación entre ellas. Estuvieron toda la madrugada hablando sobre aquello muy emocionados, cada vez más convencidos de que aquello podía funcionar. Pero poco después tuvieron que hacer una expedición que se llevó a un cuarto de los hombres y los días siguientes estuvieron ocupándose de los cuerpos y dándoles el pésame a las familias. Para cuando terminaron, la idea había acabado desterrada a una zona muy remota de su mente.

—Sólo he dibujado tres Sistemas, no me ha dado tiempo a más —añadió Jean cuando Armin alzó la mano para coger los papeles. Aunque no tuviera detalles y los esquemas de las maniobras quedaran reducidos a seis muñecos en distintas posiciones, se quedó muy sorprendido al notar los trazos rectos y firmes, casi profesionales, de los dibujos. No parecían estar hechos por un chico que cuyo concepto de tranquilidad únicamente se aplicaba a dormir más de ocho horas seguidas a pierna suelta.

—¿Los has hecho tú?

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Por quién me tomas, por Eren? —Jean enmudeció de inmediato, golpeándose la frente por ser tan bocazas—. Mierda, siempre acabo jodiéndola contigo. Mierda, mierda y más mierda.

Armin no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por la cara de fastidio que había puesto Jean y sacudió la cabeza. Sabía perfectamente que lo que tenía en sus manos era su forma de disculparse sin ponerse en evidencia, así que Armin prefirió pasar página antes de que hicieran una montaña de un grano de arena.

—No importa. Olvidémoslo.

Y así eso era todo. Enterraban el asunto y no volvían a mencionarlo. Sin dramas, ni rencores, ni malas palabras entre ellos. Hasta la próxima.

Jean suspiró aliviado y recogió los papeles para dirigirse a la salida.

—Bien, me alegro. Venga, vamos, hay que enseñárselo al Capitán Smith.

—Espero que estés de broma —indicó Armin un poco asustado de que estuviera hablando en serio. Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba siendo empujado por Jean hacia el pasillo

—Claro que no. Es una gran idea, al Capitán le va a entusiasmar. Seguro que hace una fiesta en nuestro honor y todo.

—Jean, no. No creo que esté bien entrar en su despacho como si nada. Será mejor que esperemos un poco y en la cena le decimos que tenemos que hablar con él.

—Tú déjame hablar a mí, ¿vale? —Le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a las escaleras que iban hacia el tercer piso—. Seguro que yo lo convenzo.

—Sigo pensando que no…

—¿Es que tienes miedo, Arlet? —inquirió con una mirada socarrona.

Sabía que no tenía que entrar en su juego, que eso era propio de Eren y de sus ideas infantiles. Pero Armin también tenía orgullo y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo pisotearan.

—Más quisieras, Kirschtein.

Quiso ser valiente y avanzar con la cabeza bien alta, intentando aparentar seguridad. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaba al Capitán cara a cara, pero no era lo mismo hacer hipótesis sobre la verdadera identidad del titán femenino que indicarle que sus estrategias debían ser modernizadas cuanto antes. Y si Jean era quien intentaba convencerle, no podía ni imaginar lo que podía pasar. La única manera que tenía de persuadir a alguien era a base de gritos y exigencias. Seguro que ambos acababan expulsados antes de que acabara el día y tendría que olvidarse de seguir al lado de Eren.

Si creía que nada podía ir peor, tuvo que cambiar de idea cuando, al terminar el tramo de las escaleras, se encontraron con el Capitán en el pasillo intentando abrir la puerta de su despacho y hablando mientras tanto con un hombre mayor. Armin quiso salir corriendo en dirección contraria al ver las condecoraciones de su chaqueta. Aquel era, sin lugar a dudas, el Comandante Mayor de las Fuerzas del Ejército, Nathaniel Tanner. Suponía que ese debía ser un momento en el que tenía que pensar _tierra, trágame _o sus derivados; pero cuando ambos miraron hacia su dirección, su cerebro se bloqueó de repente y no consiguió hacer que su cuerpo le respondiera.

—¿Kirschtein? —preguntó incrédulo el Mayor digiriéndose a ellos.

—¿Me reconoce, señor? —comentó Jean quien parecía bastante incómodo por aquel encuentro. Armin le miró estupefacto intentando imaginar un escenario probable en el que los dos se hubieran conocido alguna vez. No pudo encontrar ninguno.

—¡Claro que sí! Eres una copia de tu padre —comentó el Mayor dirigiéndose hacia él para darle la mano con confianza—. Me alegra que hayas decidido seguir los pasos de tu familia.

Jean ladeó una sonrisa forzada antes de comenzar las presentaciones. Armin saludó al Mayor aún sin salir de su asombro y poco después fue invitado a compartir con ellos una taza de té que se quedó intacta en el escritorio. Nathaniel Tanner era un hombre mayor, de unos sesenta años, mirada penetrante, pelo blanco y actitud afable. _Cojea al andar, cuatro dedos en la mano derecha y un ojo de cristal. Herido en batalla. No ha querido retirarse pese a todo. Hombre fuerte y con altos valores morales. Adicto al tabaco debido a su voz ronca y su tos seca._

Para aumentar su asombro, ante sus ojos Jean se transformó por completo. De repente se convirtió en un chico tranquilo, modesto y educado, con modales exquisitos y afables, casi propios de la nobleza. Incluso era capaz de formular esas preguntas que tanto le molestaban y que siempre se negaba a hacer. «_¿Cómo se encuentra, señor?» _«_Estupendamente, nunca he estado mejor. Me alegra que hayas decidido seguir los pasos de tu abuelo. Y de tu padre, por supuesto». _Armin seguía la conversación sin intervenir, demasiado estupefacto para articular dos palabras legibles. ¿Quién era ese chico y qué le había hecho a Jean? Lo único que parecía inmanente en él era ese temblor en la pierna, nervioso y agitado, que hacía inconscientemente. _Está alterado. No le gusta hablar con él. Quiere salir de aquí cuanto antes._

Afortunadamente, Jean tuvo la habilidad para dirigir la conversación hacia donde quería. Sin alterarse y con palabras simples, les explicó a ambos en qué consistían los Sistemas para ganarse el asentimiento del Capitán Smith y la admiración del Mayor.

—Todo fue idea de Armin, señor. Yo no hice mucho —afirmó Jean con las manos fuertemente agarradas en su regazo. Parecía que esa falsa actitud de chico bien educado estaba llegando a su fin.

—Discutiré esto con el Sargento Rivaille —añadió el Capitán recogiendo las hojas—. Pueden retirarse, tengo que hablar con el Mayor.

Ambos se levantaron, hicieron el saludo de la Legión y salieron del despacho sin perder un segundo. Escucharon un trueno. El cielo parecía haberse resquebrajado y por las gritas escapaba la lluvia que había estado contenido durante dos semanas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Armin una vez que la puerta fue cerrada.

—Claro que estoy bien, joder. Estoy de putísima madre, ¿no me ves? —soltó Jean sin detenerse. Armin caminó junto a él convencido de que explotaría en cualquier momento y entonces sería peor que un desastre natural. Se podía manejar si estaba solamente enfadado, pero un Jean cabreado y sin expresarlo era casi peor que un huracán—. Deja de seguirme.

—No te estoy siguiendo. Caminamos hacia el mismo lugar.

—¿Quieres parar de…? —Cerró los puños con fuerza. Los brazos le temblaban, tenía la expresión congelada en una mueca de rabia y una vena latiendo en la frente. Jamás lo había visto tan alterado que no supiera cómo reaccionar.

_No le provoques. No le sulfures. No digas nada, será mucho peor._

Sin embargo, sabía que debía decir algo, lo que fuera, para prender la llama y hacer que de una vez Jean explotara. Y era mejor que el objetivo de su ira fuera él que cualquier otra persona.

—¿Vas a pegarme, Jean?

Él lo miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre y la respiración agitada. Sin pensar, se acercó a la pared más cercana y la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, cada puñetazo iba acompañado de un gruñido frustrado y un gimoteo quebrado. A Armin le dolía con sólo de verle ya no tanto por ese dolor físico, sino por la impotencia que sentía al verle tan fuera de sí y no saber qué hacer para ayudarle. Eren habría conseguido descargar tanta frustración pero sabía que Jean jamás le tocaría un pelo de su cabello rubio, prefería romperse los huesos de las manos golpeando un muro de piedra que lastimarle. Había sido un idiota al pensar que Jean se desquitaría con él si le provocaba.

Finalmente no pudo soportarlo más y le detuvo cogiéndole de los hombros. Jean había dejado caer sus brazos demasiado agotado como para decir una palabra y Armin aprovechó la oportunidad para girarle y obligarle a sentarse en el suelo. Le cogió las manos enrojecidas y agrietadas y tanteó con suavidad comprobando que no se hubiera roto nada a pesar de que se había abierto la piel en los nudillos y la sangre goteaba lentamente hasta llegar al suelo. Respiró aliviado al ver que una explosión de rabia no había tenido consecuencias más graves pero empezaba a preocuparse por las heridas abiertas. Y no se refería sólo las que tenía en las manos.

—Nos esperaremos aquí un rato, ¿vale? —Armin se sentó frente a él sin soltarle para que sus propias manos congeladas disminuyeran la inflamación—. Está lloviendo demasiado, no creo que tengamos entrenamiento esta tarde.

Jean no le había mirado en ningún momento. Seguía agitado, pero al menos ya no tenía la necesidad de ir destrozándolo todo a su paso ni de partirle la cara a Tanner por haberle recordado su situación.

Respiró más lentamente tratando de no agarrar las manos de Armin con fuerza. Se sentía más tranquilo al ver que seguía ahí, que no se había ido corriendo al ver su ataque de locura y que continuaba sosteniéndole junto a él. Calmándole sin decir nada, sin hacer nada, casi sin atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento que lo alterara de nuevo.

«_¿Por qué siempre te estás preocupando por todos, rubio?» _pensó sabiendo que no iba a recibir ninguna respuesta.

—Mi abuelo fue Comandante de la Legión —murmuró Jean todavía con la mirada clavada en algún punto en el suelo.

—No tienes que explicarme nada —le interrumpió Armin todavía tanteándole los dedos, comprobando que no había ninguna fractura que se le hubiera pasado por alto.

—Vas a descubrirlo de todas formas. —Esa vez, la sonrisa que se le dibujó en la boca fue la más triste que había visto nunca—. Fue el primer Comandante que murió pasados los cincuenta, llevándose al doble de titanes por el camino. Murió por culpa de una rama que no aguantó su peso, pero fue condecorado con honores y esas mierdas. —Bien, buena señal. Si Jean empezaba a insultar casi sin necesidad era que estaba volviendo en sí. Armin casi sonrió por ello—. Mi padre, sin embargo, no fue nada más que un soldado. Quería seguir sus pasos pero acabó muerto en su cuarta misión sin medallas, honor, ni siquiera un puto cuerpo al que llorar.

Armin guardó silencio escuchando el repiqueteo de la lluvia a su espalda y la respiración de Jean ante él. No quiso despegar los ojos de su mirada vacía y temblorosa.

—Me había jurado que no iba a ser como ellos. —La voz de Jean se convirtió en un murmullo cadencial y Armin tuvo que prestar mucha atención para entender cada palabra—. Quería unirme a la Policía Militar, tendría un sueldo para mantenerme, una casa a la que volver todos los días y un hijo a quien leerle un cuento. Una vida fácil y tranquila, lejos de los titanes. No quería acabar como ellos y que otra familia quedara destrozada por un maldito error de cálculo.

Armin no necesitó preguntar por qué entonces había decidido entrar en la Legión, la palabra _Marco _estaba inscrita en su mirada ahora vidriosa. También entendió en ese momento por qué Jean odiaba tanto esos ciclos estúpidos y aburridos, él mismo se veía metido en uno que no podía salir. Tres generaciones de Kirschtein; todos cometiendo los mismos errores y muriendo de igual manera, dejando a un niño solo en casa eternamente esperando a que su padre volviera para que le contara un cuento.

—Jean…

—Si me dices que al menos murieron con honor, te juro que te mataré Alret —gruñó aún molesto—. Ya he oído el discurso sobre la integridad y la valentía y esas memeces sin sentido.

—No iba a decir eso. —Armin respiró hondo y le alzó la barbilla para que por fin le pudiera mirar a la cara—. Estás viviendo tu vida, Jean. No la de tu abuelo o la de tu padre. La tuya. No eres un reflejo que va pasando de generación en generación, eres Jean Kirschtein. Con tus propios errores, tus propias debilidades y tus propias destrezas. Nadie puede estar seguro de cómo morirá, lo que sí podemos controlar es cómo queremos vivir, Jean. Elige ahora que puedes, no te hundas pensando en que vas a acabar como ellos.

El chico tardó un momento en contestar. Se dio unos instantes para perderse en sus propios pensamientos con su discurso retumbándole en la cabeza. A pesar de que no lo quería admitir, aquello tenía sentido, (claro, como todo lo que decía), pero aún quedaba la cuestión que se había negado a admitir hasta ahora. _Estoy aterrado, Armin. _Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente qué iba a contestar. _Yo también, Jean. Pero no podemos vivir con miedo a lo que pasará mañana._

Quiso replicar de alguna forma para recuperar su orgullo, pero de repente las palabras se perdieron en su boca al encontrarse con la mirada de Armin. Era penetrante, serena, muy segura. Se sentía extrañamente protegido cuando le clavaba esos ojos tan azules y tan profundos. El borde del iris estaba tintado con un azul marino casi negro, de manera que ante él se abría una amalgama de colores que iban degradándose poco a poco hasta llegar a su pupila. Claros. Brillantes. Sinceros. _Armin._

—Me duelen las manos —murmuró como si se hubiera dado cuenta de repente.

Armin sonrió y esos ojos se empequeñecieron volviéndose más rasgados y felinos, como los de un gato.

—Te llevaré a la enfermería para vendarte, esas heridas tienen mala pinta —comentó ayudándole a levantarse—. Y creo que han traído una pomada nueva para las inflamaciones.

—Genial, siempre he querido ser conejillo de indias —gruñó caminando hacia el ala norte de la fortaleza soltándose de su agarre—. Y puedo andar yo solo, no estoy inválido.

—Vale, vale. —La sonrisa de Armin se hizo mucho más ancha, relajada, la misma de siempre—. Es que como cuando hablabas con el Mayor tenías unos modales tan… _delicados, _he pensado que a lo mejor no eres lo que pareces ser.

—¿Y qué soy entonces? —preguntó sabiendo que no le iba a gustar nada la respuesta.

Armin le miró y apretó los labios para no reírse.

—Una princesa —contestó apretando el paso.

—¿Princ…? ¡Arlet, ya puedes darte por muerto!

Y eso era todo. Enterraban el asunto y no volvían a mencionarlo. Sin dramas, ni rencores, ni malas palabras entre ellos.

Hasta la próxima.

* * *

Sep, soy tan friki que sé cuántos minutos tiene un año, pero eso tiene mucho que ver que haya estado escribiendo este capítulo con "Seasons of Love" de fondo, cortesía de InkAlchemist.

Pensamiento random número uno: ¿Es normal que cada vez que escuche la canción de "Con Valor" de Mulán me imagine a Levi entrenando con los novatos? ¿No, verdad? Eso me parecía a mí. Pero me hace gracia ir cantando por la calle: "¡Vienen los titanes, y no hay más que hablar! ¡Si haces lo que ordene, te podrás salvar!" La gente se me queda mirando, pero son franceses así que no entienden lo que digo XD

Pensamiento random número dos: ¡FELIZ DÍA 50 ANIVERSARIO DEL DOCTOR WHO! (Atrasado, pero es que hoy he podido ver el capítulo, así que para mí es hoy).

Pensamiento random número dos y medio: Janet, te dije que había incluido a Montesquieu en este capítulo de una forma muy bizarra así que no me juzgues.

Pensamiento random número tres: Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.

Besos,

KJ*


	4. Peligro

¿Quién ha sido el genio que ha inventado lo de la semana de JeArmin? ¿Quién? En serio, tengo que darle la mano, las gracias y hacerle un altar porque ha sido la idea más maravillosa que ha podido crear un ser humano (?) Iba a subir el capítulo el sábado pero he cambiado mis planes cuando he visto lo de la semana JeArmin. TENGO que participar. Aunque sea con un pequeño oneshot, pero debo dejar constancia de que estos dos niños me parecen los más adorables del mundo.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro: Peligro**

El peligro es una emoción comprensible, caprichosa, inconstante y tan explosiva como la pólvora. Por ella estamos atentos, vigilamos a nuestras espaldas, desconfiamos y conseguimos tragar el miedo que llevamos dentro para salir corriendo con el corazón latiendo furioso en el pecho. Es curioso, siempre te das cuenta del peligro cuando es demasiado tarde, cuando ya ataca y muerde y gruñe relamiéndose, y estás indefenso tirado en el suelo sabiendo que no hay escapatoria. Sin embargo, los animales pueden percibir el peligro a kilómetros; ellos escuchan, huelen y sienten esas señales que suelen ser invisibles para los humanos. Un pequeño temblor en la tierra, un cambio en el olor del aire, una pequeña subida de la temperatura; gestos ínfimos, casi imperceptibles, pero que suponen la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Aquella mañana, la naturaleza se abrió paso en la fortaleza dispuesta a dejar una señal clara y evidente porque _quien avisa no es traidor_. Se dejó caer por el campo de entrenamiento y recorrió los pasillos con lentitud, sin prisa, como si tuviera toda la eternidad para llegar a su destino. Se coló entre las grietas perezosamente, avanzando por las habitaciones sin dejar que los muros de piedra supusieran ningún impedimento para ella. Llegó a las cocinas y encontró a su víctima, convirtiéndole en el mesías de ese peligro inminente que habría hecho huir a una manada de lobos hambrientos. Terminada la misión, se empezó a desvanecer lentamente, dejando que su existencia se extendiera y se expandiera hasta desaparecer y aparecer en cualquier parte. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Esa señal fue un estornudo. Corto, agudo y suave, seguido de una larga inspiración y un suspiro pesado. Nada preocupante en principio, pero para Jean fue realmente alarmante. Quizá tenía más en común los equinos de lo que él mismo pensaba.

—Te vas ahora mismo a la cama —le ordenó Jean sin darle opción a replicar. Miró a Eren de soslayo, pero el chico estaba demasiado concentrado en lamerle el culo a Rivaille para haberse dado cuenta.

Armin negó con la cabeza bebiendo su ración de sopa de cebolla. Era la cuarta vez en la semana y las provisiones de verduras empezaban a mermar a una velocidad alarmante que les hizo plantearse algún otro plato rápido que estuviera listo en la mitad de tiempo. Sasha ya estaba pensando en ello_._

—Estoy bien, no hagas un drama por esto —le pidió limpiándose la boca con una servilleta contiendo así un nuevo estornudo—. ¿Cuándo vamos a jugar al ajedrez, entonces?

—No me cambies de tema, Arlet.

—Pero si estábamos hablando de eso.

—Ey, Jean. Esta tarde tenemos entrenamiento con los Sistemas, ¿no? —los interrumpió Connie a su derecha cuando estuvo a punto de replicar.

Jean no trató de disimular una sonrisa de orgullo, prefirió exponerla bien abierta para que todos pudieran contemplarla.

—Así es. Y te estaré vigilando así que será mejor que te esfuerces esta vez porque eres muy lento con el Sistema Nueve.

Los Sistemas habían sido finalmente aprobados y llevaban dos meses entrenándose para completar la formación. No había sido fácil cambiar la mentalidad de los soldados que seguían manteniéndose en su posición de libre albedrío a la hora de ir a campo, pero un par de improperios de Jean (_«¿Cómo podéis ser tan jodidamente estúpidos?»_), un discurso de Armin que calmó los ánimos tras los insultos («_Simplemente creemos que es más seguro saber lo que hace cada uno sin necesidad de órdenes tan sucesivas») _y las siempre firmes órdenes del Sargento (_«En cinco minutos os quiero en el campo de entrenamiento»)_ acabaron por convencerles. Al menos sin demasiadas reticencias.

En cuanto el Capitán aceptó la propuesta, Jean se puso en marcha y continuó dibujando los Sistemas restantes. Se había reencontrado con su vieja pasión y no pensaba abandonarla de nuevo como hacía tres años atrás. Había tenido que esconder todos los lápices a su alcance y esforzarse por distraerse para no entretenerse, él más que nadie sabía que era capaz de estar horas frente al papel plasmando una imagen que sólo existía en su cabeza. Pero debía hacer el esfuerzo, porque si no jamás podía entrar en los diez mejores, así que se olvidó del movimiento fascinante del lápiz sobre el papel, de las sombras en las esquinas más rebuscadas encontrando la perfecta sensación de profundidad, de las manos llenas de carbón y de tinta y la sonrisa que siempre aparecía en su boca al ver el dibujo terminado.

Aún recordaba la insistencia de su madre para que se sentara en una silla mientras ella preparaba la cena, «_juega sentado de una vez, por el amor de Sina, que ya estoy cansada»_ y esa decisión infantil de regalarle algo bonito a su padre por esforzarse tanto en su última expedición, porque quizá así le podía leer un cuento antes de dormir. Entones hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla y abrió bien los ojos para no perder la concentración. Al final acabó siendo un pasatiempo más y, después de correr, el pasar el lápiz sobre una superficie lisa era lo único que lo abstraía y relajaba.

Armin se quedaba a su lado, unas veces con un libro en la mano, otras recorriendo con su mirada el movimiento de la mano, las suaves líneas oblicuas que se retorcían y estiraban revelando un esquema perfectamente comprensible. De cuando en cuando, hacía una pequeña corrección, en voz baja por miedo a molestarle con la interrupción y que esa burbuja de irrealidad en la que se encerraba se rompiera de golpe. Pero Jean apenas parpadeaba, hacía la corrección y se sumergía de nuevo en ese estado de profunda meditación. Armin estaba maravillado por esa tranquilidad que transmitía Jean cada vez que decidía dibujar, los rasgos se le suavizaban con esa lengua que se dejaba ver entre los labios cuando hacía una figura especialmente compleja o cuando torcía la boca al intentar hacer una línea recta. Incluso daba la sensación de que la respiración se le ralentizaba y todo su cuerpo acababa relajado sobre la silla, en paz consigo mismo y con todo lo que le rodeaba. Los días se volvieron más fríos y lluviosos así que Armin empezó a acostumbrarse a pasar sus ratos libres con él en vez de perderse por la fortaleza en busca de un lugar solitario, cálido y luminoso en el que leer.

Armin se llevó la cuchara a la boca, pero un nuevo estornudo le hizo retroceder y taparse la cara con la manga. Esa vez Sasha levantó la mirada hacia él, ella también sabía lo que significaba; todos los del escuadrón lo sabían, de ahí su intranquilidad. Jean gruñó a su lado, interrumpiendo su conversación con Connie para mirarle con malas pulgas.

—Dos veces, Armin. Dos. Y ambos sabemos que con una es más que suficiente. —Movió la silla, empezando a levantarse.

—Estoy bien —reivindicó él apoyando las manos en su hombro. Le estaba costando hablar sin la voz gangosa pero hizo un esfuerzo. No podía estar enfermo, eso seguro—. Además, hoy hay pastel de zanahorias.

Jean se detuvo, sorprendido y Armin casi pudo ver cómo los engranajes de su cerebro empezaban a girar lentamente.

—Nos esperaremos a que me haya comido las dos porciones y luego a la enfermería de inmediato —decidió sentándose de nuevo—. La tuya también es mía, Arlet.

—Creía que las princesas debían mantener su línea —bromeó Armin haciendo cuenta de su plato y dejándolo a un lado.

Jean quería replicar, soltar algún insulto, pincharle, decirle que ahí sólo había una princesa y era Armin con su cara de muñeca; pero las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta y se hicieron una bola irreconocible que tuvo que tragar con dificultad. Porque él le estaba mirando. No de soslayo, no de refilón, no de pasada. Mirándole de verdad, con esos ojos que le hacían preguntarse de qué mierda estaban hechos para ser tan luminosos. Ya habían sido cuatro veces las que se había sorprendido a sí mismo perdiendo la concentración frente al papel porque el chico había vuelto a poner sus ojos sobre él y no podía, _no podía, _concentrarse si esa mirada azul le estaba examinando de esa forma. Armin le había regalado unos lápices de colores por su cumpleaños y había estado mezclando el violeta, el negro, el amarillo y el azul para encontrar un tono que se le pudiera asemejar. Fue imposible, había tantos matices en sus ojos que jamás ningún color podría llegar a parecerse.

—¿Cuál es el color que más te gusta? —había preguntado inocentemente Armin viendo cómo Jean probaba todos sus lápices y les sacaba punta hasta llegar a hacer una delgada línea en el papel.

—El azul —contestó sin pensar. Toda su vida había creído que era el naranja o el negro pero joder, ahora sus gustos debían haber cambiado o algo porque si no, no se explicaba tanta obsesión.

—A mí el verde —dijo él con suavidad acariciando dicho color con la punta de los dedos.

Verde. Como los ojos de Eren. _Claro, por supuesto._

Jean no utilizó el verde en su primer dibujo a color. Escogió una vista desde lo alto de la fortaleza, al atardecer en uno de esos pocos días que el cielo había amanecido despejado. Quiso plasmar ese punto exacto en que el sol casi se ocultaba del todo y los árboles reflejaban su propia sombra hasta llegar a ser un borrón negro en medio de un paisaje donde el rojo y el amarillo estallaban por última vez antes de esconderse al fin. Utilizó todos los colores posibles, pero no tocó el verde. «_Es… precioso, Jean» _había dicho Armin sinceramente sorprendido. Y Jean se había hinchado de orgullo como un jodido pavo real.

Finalmente el tercer estornudo hizo presencia y Jean no lo aguantó más. A mitad de un bocado, dejó su delicioso pastel en el plato y le cogió del brazo para arrastrarle fuera del comedor. La diferencia de temperatura le hizo estornudar dos veces más así que avanzaron más rápido por los pasillos helados. Le cedió su chaqueta sin dudarlo dos veces y aunque él ya llevaba la suya puesta, la dejó en sus hombros y se envolvió con ella negándose tajantemente ir a la enfermería.

—No es nada, Jean.

—Mis huevos —replicó él caminando más rápido. Un paso más por minuto y ya estaría corriendo—. Sabes que _siempre _es algo.

Pero Armin se negó con más vehemencia argumentando que una corta siesta le haría el mismo efecto que esas hierbas secas y amargas que le daba el enfermero. Odiaba las medicinas desde que su abuelo le había obligado a beber esos "experimentos" ricos en vitaminas que había leído en un libro, así que lo evitaba cada vez que podía. Al final Jean tuvo que acceder porque lo único que le faltaba era cogerle al vuelo y tirarle en la cama más cercana de la enfermería. Podía hacerlo, de hecho le parecía una buena idea, pero no creía que a él le hiciera mucha gracia. Así que volvieron sobre sus pasos y le envió a dormir sin perder un segundo mientras cerraba las ventanas y corría las cortinas. La habitación quedó en penumbra, silenciosa, envuelta en una tranquilidad artificial parcialmente rota por los cortos estornudos de Armin. Siete. Ocho. Nueve, diez. Y contando.

—Tienes que ir a la enfermería. —La sugerencia empezó a perder fuerza y Jean supo que ahora parecía más una súplica que un simple consejo.

—No tengo fiebre —comentó él devolviéndole la chaqueta perfectamente doblada, quitándose los zapatos y subiendo de un salto hasta su cama—. Estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Sí, sí tengo —protestó Jean sintiéndose impotente.

Claro que debía preocuparse. En su último año de formación, los obligaron a sobrevivir en el bosque sin nada más que un saco de dormir, una cantimplora de agua y comida para dos días. Tenían que aguantar siete y llovió con fuerza cada uno de ellos. Armin había acabado muy enfermo y cuando aún faltaban unas horas para que la prueba finalizase, empezó a delirar con figuras serpenteantes en el suelo escondidas y con plantas parlantes que le susurraban en un idioma desconocido. Pero lo soportó como pudo y cuando escucharon el silbido de Keith, o lo que creyó que era un silbido, se arrastró hasta el cuartel titiritando y más sediento de lo que había estado nunca. Hubo un momento en el que no pudo dar un paso más, por suerte se cruzó con Eren momentos antes de desplomarse. Se pasó tres días enteros en la cama, ardiendo de fiebre, temblando de frío, sin poder moverse y murmurando entre sueños palabras inteligibles.

Unos golpes insistentes en la puerta sobresaltaron a Jean. Gruñó avanzando hasta ella sabiendo con demasiada certeza quién se escondía detrás. Le sorprendía que hubiera tardado tanto en llegar pero habría preferido que se hubiera entretenido un poco más.

—Está dormido, gilipollas —ladró Jean sin inmutarse al ver que también estaba Mikasa.

Eren no respondió. Empujándole para que se apartara, se quitó los zapatos que salieron volando y quedaron en cualquier parte del suelo. Saltó a la cama y sin decir ni media palabra, se acostó con él y los tapó a los dos con la manta. Armin gimoteó un poco al notar la asfixiante presencia de Eren en su espalda, pero no quiso pedirle que se separara porque la temperatura había bajado hasta sus mínimos más profundos y estaba empezando a temblar de frío.

—Nos ha avisado Sasha —comentó Mikasa también entrando con menos ferocidad pero con igual preocupación—. Tiene que ir a la enfermería.

—Pues convéncele tú —gruñó Jean ofreciéndole una silla y dejándose caer él en la otra con un mal humor repentino que no tenía hacía un par de minutos. Un par de segundos, más concretamente.

Se sentó al lado de Mikasa haciendo secos comentarios sobre la expedición que estaba programada para el día siguiente.

Por la oscuridad y su desventajada perspectiva en la silla, Jean no podía ver la posición en la que estaban los dos; pero sabía perfectamente que Eren le estaba abrazando por detrás, con una mano rodeándole los hombros y la otra apoyada en su estómago, intentando no presionar demasiado. También sabía que Armin debía estar sujetándose a él y alejándose al mismo tiempo, como si necesitara de ese contacto pero tuviera miedo de contagiarle. Ya lo había visto antes, en ese fatídico día que habían vuelto de pasar una jodida semana casi muriéndose de hambre; Marco no le dejó terminar su cena, apareció asustado y le dijo que Armin estaba muy enfermo. No hizo falta más, medio minuto después entraban en la enfermería a paso rápido. Cuando llegaron, ellos dos estaban en esa misma posición con el aliciente de que Eren le acariciaba el pelo y le susurraba en el oído para calmar sus temblores. _«Desde niños han pasado las enfermedades juntos» _les había explicado Mikasa. Y Jean tuvo la necesidad de desaparecer de ahí porque tenía la sensación de ser un intruso en una escena demasiado íntima para su gusto.

Ahora, por alguna razón que no entendía, era mil veces peor.

Sasha, Connie y Christa aparecieron un par de horas después. Cumpliendo con lo prometido, habían intentado convencer al Capitán para posponer la expedición o al menos que Armin no participara. Él había sido inflexible, arguyendo que el mundo no podía parar porque uno de sus soldados estornudara una o dos veces y que si el chico no tenía fiebre tendría que participar como todos.

—Tendré que hablar con Rivaille —dijo Eren arropando bien a Armin y uniéndose a la reunión que se desarrollaba en susurros—. Y si le obliga a asistir, ya sabéis lo que hacer.

Todos asintieron convencidos, tendrían que proteger a un Armin con muy pocos reflejos y el cuerpo pesado por lo que era aún más difícil salir fuera pero habían jurado protegerse los unos a los otros y no pensaban abandonar cuando más les necesitaba.

—Bien. —Eren salió sin decir una palabra más, demasiado furioso como para cerrar la puerta con suavidad. Maldito Capitán Smith, Rivaille iba a escucharle, seguro, y si no era con palabras tendría que ser a golpes.

—Me recuerda a Ymir —comentó Christa señalando a la puerta—. Ella también me cuidaba así cuando estaba enferma.

Jean torció la boca sentándose de nuevo en la silla con los brazos cruzados y las piernas abiertas tratando de no pensar en nada más que en velar por él todo el día y toda la noche si hiciera falta. Armin tembló bajo la enorme manta que le tapaba y escondió la cabeza buscando esa fuente de calor que le faltaba._ «Pero él no siente lo mismo por mí que Ymir por ti, Christa» _quiso decir, pero estaba tan agotado que las palabras murieron mucho antes de haberlas pensado. Poco después, volvió a entrar en ese estado de soñar sin sueños y dormir sin descanso.

Eren volvió un par de horas después, cuando Sasha y los demás ya se habían ido a descansar para el día siguiente y Mikasa se había dormido con el mentón apoyado en el pecho obviando las sugerencias de Jean para que descansara en su cama. Él era el único que seguía despierto, mirando esa figura voluminosa de la cama de arriba que cubría a Armin de pies a cabeza. Por la cara de perro rabioso de Eren, supo que la conversación con Rivaille no había ido como esperaba.

—Sólo queda esperar y rezar porque nada pase mañana —suspiró Eren todavía demasiado furioso con Rivaille, con el Capitán y consigo mismo por no haber sido capaz de evitar esa situación. Si hubiera estado más atento a Armin…

Jean negó con la cabeza reprobatoriamente. Él no era de los que rezaban pidiendo fama, fortuna o, en ese caso, suerte. Confiaba en sus habilidades más que en sí mismo y en sus decisiones rápidas cuando la situación le sobrepasaba.

—Tú también le aprecias —aceptó Eren con cierta reticencia.

—¿Te ha costado ocho meses darte cuenta? —preguntó él apartando la mirada de Armin por primera vez en varias horas.

—Cállate Jean, joder. —Eren respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse y no desquitarse con golpeando su cara como siempre hacía—. Estoy intentando decidir si puedo confiar en ti para que le protejas.

—Es todo un honor —ironizó, quizá algo más seriamente de lo que había pretendido—. Voy a protegerle lo quieras o no, Jaeger. No hace falta que me des permiso para hacerlo.

—Mierda, Jean. Eres un idiota de los grandes, ¿lo sabías?

—Aprendí del mejor —reconoció él señalándole con el mentón.

Eren no quiso seguir perder el tiempo discutiendo. Se quitó los zapatos de nuevo y se acostó con Armin tratando de no pensar en lo tranquilo que se quedaría si le partiera esa cara de caballo que tenía. Pero no quería perder el tiempo con gilipolleces cuando su mejor amigo le necesitaba.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Eren colocándose de nuevo detrás de él y enredando las piernas con las suyas para que entrara en calor.

—Estoy bien, ya te lo he dicho. —Se aclaró la garganta y respiró. Le costaba pensar cuando Eren estaba tan cerca—. No he estornudado otra vez, ni me duele la cabeza, ni tengo frío, ni nada. Os tomáis las cosas demasiado en serio.

—Sólo queremos cuidarte, Armin —aseguró él tocándole la cara helada. Desde luego, era un mentiroso pésimo—. Nos preocupamos por ti. Me preocupo por ti.

—Pues deja de hacerlo.

—Como si fuera tan fácil.

Hablaron en susurros, eran casi siseos apenas entendibles pero que Jean pudo escuchar con bastante facilidad. Hubo movimiento en las sábanas, un pequeño gimoteo y el inconfundible sonido de un beso que le sentó como si hubiera tragado plomo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que sobraba, así que salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido con la sensación ser que su cuerpo pesaba veinte toneladas más.

La expedición fue un absurdo desastre. Había llovido el día anterior y el barro impedía a los caballos avanzar con rapidez. Hubo que utilizar los Sistemas más veces de lo que el Capitán había calculado y los muertos en combate se contaron por decenas. Aunque Armin había conseguido recuperarse lo suficiente para hacer un buen trabajo, los reflejos le fallaron al esquivar un titán excéntrico y sólo Christa estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para salvarle, aunque le costó muy caro. Una vida a cambio de otra_._

Jean tuvo que ponerse en medio para evitar que Armin fuera a buscarla. No hizo falta pedírselo dos veces, con una sola mirada el chico lo entendió: _ya no hay nada que hacer, no vale la pena arriesgarse_. No era la primera vez que utilizaba a los muertos para salvar a los vivos y tampoco sería la última. Pero sólo pudo sentirse aliviado cuando Armin entendió y se giró para alejarse y eso que todavía estaban rodeados de titanes. El día pasó con lentitud, como si el tiempo hubiera sido tan cabrón para hacer que cada detalle doloroso se quede grabado debajo de la piel pero cuando nadie lo esperaba, la noche acabó por aparecer y con ella las lágrimas no derramadas.

Ahora Armin se había encerrado en la habitación y no dejaba que nadie entrara. Eren lo intentó con suavidad, con exigencias, con ruegos, con quejas, con exigencias de nuevo y con súplicas. Nada, en el interior sólo se escuchaba un denso silencio.

—¡Bien! Pues me quedaré aquí hasta que abras —soltó él tirándose al suelo y cruzándose de brazos.

Jean utilizó todo su autocontrol para no poner los ojos en blanco y soltarle que Rivaille tenía razón al llamarle mocoso, era un jodido egoísta que ni siquiera hacía el esfuerzo por entender los sentimientos de los demás. Él prefería ser más directo, más agresivo, llegar al epicentro de la cuestión por el camino corto. Así que le pidió una horquilla a Sasha y, con mucho cuidado, la insertó en el ojal de la cerradura. De algo debía haber servido tantas horas intentando entrar en la habitación especial de su padre hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba exclusivamente dedicada a los premios y los galardones de su abuelo y entonces perdió todo el interés.

Se metió dentro y cerró la puerta de nuevo para que ninguno más pudiera entrar. Eren se las querría hacer pagar más tarde, pero todavía no le preocupaba. Lo que no podía soportar era la cara de dolor de Armin, con los ojos hincados y la nariz enrojecida, que había detrás de esa máscara de sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces…?

—También es mi habitación, ¿no? —le cortó Jean avanzando hacia él.

Armin gimoteó haciendo que su respiración rápida se entrecortara por el camino y se pasó los puños por esos ojos llenos de lágrimas. Jean pensó que debería estar prohibido que una persona tan buena llorara amargamente. Pero supo que, como Marco, los que tenían el corazón enorme eran los que más sufrían.

—Baja de ahí —añadió apoyándose en el somier.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tu cama es muy endeble y no aguantará el peso de los dos.

Armin se apartó intentando encontrar las palabras para pedirle educadamente que lo dejara solo.

—Jean…

—Te callas. —Se puso de puntillas y alcanzó el liviano cuerpo de Armin para bajarlo con suavidad.

—¿Qué hac…? ¡No! No quiero, no, no, no. —Empezó a golpearle el pecho débilmente mientras comenzaba a sollozar de nuevo. Jean dejó que los puños le alcanzaran sin oponer resistencia sólo cuando vio que Armin se desinfló y empezaba a sollozar de nuevo, alcanzó a abrazarle con fuerza enredando la mano en su pelo y dejando que se apoyara en él para seguir llorando. Como le hubiera gustado que le abrazasen cuando Marco murió.

Lo guio con delicadeza hasta su cama donde lo acostó suavemente y después se tendió él a su lado, mirándolo sin mirar, hablando sin palabras. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, Armin empezaba a sentirse más relajado con Jean. Más tranquilo. Sabía que, a diferencia de Eren, no le obligaría a hablar y a decir lo que sentía, sabía que él no parlotearía de cosas sin sentido para animarle; Jean comprendía sin necesidad de excusas pobres y palabras de por medio y eso era lo mejor que podía conseguir en ese momento. Un soporte, un amigo que entendía sin más.

Jean escogió estratégicamente los lugares en donde tocarlo para no invadir su espacio personal. El hombro donde Armin dejaba caer sus lágrimas, el estómago donde él había dejado caer un último golpe que al final no había llegado a ejecutar y la muslo donde tenía anclada una rodilla porque, a pesar de todo, Armin no quería que se fuera. _«Por mi culpa, por mi culpa, Christa…» _repetía entre hipos y gimoteos como una especie de triste mantra_. _Jean no pudo soportarlo más y lo acercó a él, pasando el brazo por debajo de la curva del cuello para enterrar la mano en su pelo y acercarle hacia él con mucha suavidad. No se cansó de repetir entre susurros que _«no fue tu culpa, no lo fue, Armin» _hasta que la voz le salió ronca y dolorida por el esfuerzo de no llorar. _Esa _fue la prueba definitiva que era un cabrón sin corazón porque, mientras su amigo sufría la pérdida de Christa, él pensaba en lo cerca había estado de perderle, de no poder tocarle más, ni verle sonreír, ni escucharle parlotear sobre ese tal Descartes que Jean siempre le había recordado a un juego de cartas. En ese instante el reloj se paró, se reajustó y volvió a funcionar, se abrazó a él sosteniéndole y dejó esas reflexiones para después. Armin lo necesitaba, no tenía tiempo para pensamientos tontos, pero sabía que un simple abrazo era un consuelo muy pobre para todo el dolor que cargaba encima; ojalá hubiera podido tragarse toda esa angustia que se le escurría por cada poro de su piel. Armin no debía sufrir, no de esa forma, _ni de ninguna otra, joder._

Y los odió. A los soldados, a los putos titanes y la madre que los parió a todos. Porque eran ellos quienes hacían que los ciclos fueran más rápidos, más inevitables, y ese ciclo –la vida, la muerte- que todos querían evitar se cerraba mucho antes que lo previsto.

Porque la verdad era que cuando un ciclo se completaba, siempre dejaba heridas.

(…)

Normalmente, tras una expedición especialmente trabajosa disponían del día libre para hacer el recuento de bajas, avisar a las familias y pugnar sus pecados, esos que les corroía por dentro y pensando todos a una _"él seguiría con vida si yo hubiera…"_ hablando de un hipotético futuro que jamás existiría. Pero Armin no pudo unirse al festival del dolor, no sólo porque se había pasado la noche en vela hablando con Jean de Christa y se había dormido cuando el cansancio lo había roto por completo; sino porque a la mañana siguiente, él amaneció con fiebre. No era de extrañar, ya se sabía que llevaba incubando un resfriado desde hacía días así que nadie se sorprendió cuando finalmente consiguió estallar en su pecho y se llevó su pequeño cuerpo por delante.

Jean lo acompañó a la enfermería gruñendo todo el camino, maldiciendo en voz baja y en voz alta y en cualquier voz que se le ocurriera porque Armin se había negado a que lo cargara en los hombros. _«Creo que todavía puedo andar, Jean» _había comentado riendo como si fuera una broma. Y no lo era. Sabía que cuando Armin tenía fiebre, el calor al que estaba tan poco acostumbrado absorbía toda la fuerza que disponía para seguir en pie así que no fue de extrañar que, a mitad de camino, empezara a tambalearse. Jean tuvo que cogerle por los hombros para que siguiera caminando. _«Sin rechistar, Armin, porque si oigo una sola queja te cargaré como una puta princesa, te lo juro. Y ya no podrás reírte de mí»._ Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, vieron que no había muchos heridos de la expedición anterior pero todos tenían cara de circunstancias, así que escogieron la cama más apartada, justo delante de la ventana, y así pudieron estar solos.

Armin no podía dormir como le había aconsejado el enfermero que hiciera, así que pidió a Jean que le hiciera compañía mientras intentaba masticar esas hierbas amargas que se pegaban a sus dientes y le daba el reflejo de náusea. Jean se quedó sin muchos problemas y él habría podido agradecérselo si la garganta no le ardiera; casi mejor, porque decir un simple _gracias_ podría provocar una hecatombe al ser uno de esos ciclos que tanto odiaba. Pero, a pesar de sus extrañas manías, Armin admitía que era fácil hablar con él, sencillo, sin necesidad de dar muchas explicaciones, entendiéndose con pocas palabras y muchos gestos. Y miradas. Y sonrisas.

A media mañana, Jean tuvo que separarse de él para seguir entrenando por su cuenta. Era demasiado activo para quedarse encerrado en un mismo sitio más de unas cuantas horas, a no ser que estuviera dibujando o hablando con Armin hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero ahora él estaba muy enfermo y debía ser complaciente con él. Aunque si le decía que se quedase, él se quedaba sin una sola queja, claro que contaba con que el rubio jamás le obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera.

Justo en ese momento, el tiempo de _Kirschtein _se transformó en tiempo de _Jaeger _que había estado toda la noche luchando en contra del cansancio extremo, preocupado por Armin y angustiado porque el futuro cada vez parecía más incierto que hacía que su fe en la humanidad y sus esperanzas de ver un mundo libre se empezaban a deshacerse entre sus dedos. Había conseguido conciliar el sueño de madrugada y en cuanto Mikasa lo había despertado, se había vestido con rapidez y se había acercado a su habitación. Al enterarse del estado de Armin había corrido hasta la enfermería con el corazón latiendo escarcha y rompiendo en su pecho.

Nunca, en toda su vida, Armin había sentido la necesidad de despegarse de Eren, pero había llegado un momento en que ya no era soportable escucharle repetir su nombre tantas veces ni el típico: «_venga, Armin, habla conmigo, soy tu amigo sabes que puedes confiar en mí». _Insistiendo, insistiendo, insistiendo. Estaba enfermo, agotado, con las articulaciones doloridas, con una herida en el brazo, otra en la costilla y la última en el corazón. No quería hablar de cómo se sentía como si fuera una especie de terapia curativa. No, esa vez no, al menos. Necesitaba distraerse, no acordarse de la última mirada de Christa, o cómo su cuerpo desaparecía entre el follaje tras el zarpazo de un excéntrico, o del grito desgarrador que emitió la chica. No quería que lo obligaran a recordar todo eso porque ya bastante lo hacía por su cuenta. Ni siquiera aceptó que Eren se acostara con él y lo acompañara en su enfermedad porque, además que no estaban solos e iba a ser algo incómodo con todas esas miradas inquisidoras que seguro les dedicarían; sentía que el dolor de cabeza que le había provocado hablar con él le estaba subiendo la fiebre más aún.

Agradeció de nuevo la presencia de Jean que había vuelto a aparecer ya duchado y afeitado, con una toalla abrazándole los hombros y con la que se secaba el pelo como un perro rascándose las orejas. Negó varias veces con la cabeza para hacer que cientos de pequeñas gotitas salieran disparadas en todas las direcciones. Armin se permitió hacer escapar una sonrisa cuando las gotas cayeron en su cara sonrojada y ardiendo de fiebre; algo de alivio resultaba, pero no era suficiente. Jean pareció leerle la mente, porque poco después se encontraba con un paño de agua fresca recorriéndole los pómulos, la frente, las cejas, la nariz y los labios.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —preguntó todavía preocupado.

Armin asintió débilmente sabiendo que no podía, ni debía, dar las gracias. La temperatura debía haber subido un par de grados porque se sentía en una nube vaporosa y sin sentido.

—Dormir… —suspiró haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos sin conseguirlo.

—Pues duerme, Armin.

Así lo hizo, demasiado cansado como para discutir, hablar o escuchar la disputa entre Jean y Eren que no tardó en estallar en cuanto sus ojos estuvieron cerrados. Tenía algo que ver con _agua_, _imbécil, caballo. _Y una frase, la única que entendió: «_Voy a tocarlo cuando me dé la gana, Jaeger, así que vete con tus celos a otra parte». _Pero nada tenía sentido para él porque, en ese momento, soñaba con un puente oscilante que empezaba a girar como una centrifugadora y él se agarraba a las cuerdas con miedo de caer al vacío.

Los días posteriores, Jean cogió el hábito de ir a la enfermería a comer con Armin. Le traía el almuerzo y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro mientras el chico le contaba lo que había ocurrido en el entrenamiento, aunque lo más destacado había sido que Sasha había discutido con el Sargento sobre el número de flexiones que tenían que realizar y que Connie había caído en el barro durante una maniobra complicada. Jean había estado dos horas metiéndose con él por eso.

—He estado llamándole el Chico de la Charca, no sé por qué no le ha hecho gracia —bromeó Jean con una genuina sonrisa de sinvergüenza.

—Ha debido de odiarte… —Armin entrelazó las manos congeladas en su regazo—. ¿Y cómo está Eren?

No le había pasado desapercibido que no había vuelto a la enfermería desde aquel día. Sabía que había tenido una discusión muy fuerte con Jean, pero no era justo que él pagara por eso. Le echaba de menos. Bastante. _Mucho_.

—Bueno… haciendo el imbécil, como siempre.

—Sí… ya. —Se removió incómodo intentando desprenderse de esa sensación. Tenía la sospecha de que Eren no aparecía era porque Jean estaba ahí, pero no sabía cómo decírselo sin ofenderle o molestarle. Después de todo, sacrificaba sus pocas horas libres para estar con él.

—Eh, te traje lo que me pediste —comentó Jean sacando el ejemplar de Moby Dick que tenía en el zurrón—. No sé cómo vas a acabarte un libro tan grande. Cuando tienen más de trescientas páginas sirven para noquear a alguien, no para leer.

—¿Y entonces por qué están escritos?

Jean hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importante.

—Simples adornos, tienen que inventarse algo para que quede más bonito. Si estuviera en blanco por completo, sería muy insulso.

—Ya… será eso.

Entonces, aprovechando las pocas horas que les quedaba de luz, uno leía mientras el otro dibujaba. Intentaba recrear el atardecer que venía por esa ventana con forma alargada y picuda, los cristales no tenían dibujos que le impidieran ver el paisaje pero deformaban la imagen de manera que parecía como vista a través de una lente borrosa. Ese era su nuevo reto, dibujar figuras no definidas, inexactas, algo diferente de lo que había estado haciendo hasta el momento. El problema fue que, cuando llegó al borde inferior de la ventana, se encontró con el pelo de Armin en medio y, claro, tenía que seguir dibujando esas ondas que tenía el cabello hacia el final del mechón y la oreja que lo recogía para leer sin que nada lo molestara. Y, ya que estaba, también perfiló su cara redondeada, sus cejas arqueadas, sus párpados tímidos, sus pestañas escasas, su pequeña nariz, sus pómulos altos. Paró cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba varios minutos pensando en cómo plasmar su expresión de concentración mientras leía. Se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza por ser tan imbécil pensando en cuándo se había vuelto tan sumamente _cursi_, asustando a Armin quien le miró preocupado.

—¿Estás bien?

No pudo responder porque estaba demasiado concentrado en maldecirse y no golpear al primero que pasase por su camino. Al final tuvo que salir corriendo de la enfermería, huyendo de Armin, de sí mismo, de aquel dibujo y de qué cojones podía significar.

Como minutos después entró Eren, Armin lo interpretó que había querido cederle el lugar a su amigo y sonrió sólo de pensarlo. En realidad Jean estaba demasiado furioso consigo mismo para quedarse ahí por más tiempo. Llevaba semanas obsesionado con la mirada azul y profunda de Armin y ahora se sorprendía dibujando sobre él. No sabía qué mierda le pasaba, pero aquello no era normal. ¿Cuándo había estado tan atento con alguien? Sólo podía recordar a Coral, la chica con quien se dio el primer beso, y se olvidó de ella un par de días después de que se mudara de barrio. Ni siquiera con Mikasa había tenido una fascinación semejante y eso que había estado casi tres años detrás de ella. Eso en el caso de que sintiera algo por Armin, cosa que claramente NO ocurría. Porque tenía a Marco todavía metido en la piel y sus promesas seguían latiendo a la velocidad de sus pensamientos, y eso jamás nadie se lo podría quitar. De todas formas, Armin ya había conseguido a Eren, recordó pensando en aquel maldito beso que no conseguía desaparecer de su memoria.

Pero aquella noche sus reflexiones lo llevaron por otro camino completamente distinto. Acostado con la ropa todavía puesta y las manos en la nuca mirando la oscuridad donde suponía que estaba la cama vacía de Armin, pensó que quizá sí sentía algo por el chico. No era nada malo admitirlo, aunque habría sido mejor no hacerlo ya que la vida media de un soldado en la Legión era de apenas cuatro meses y no soportaría perder a alguien valioso para él de nuevo. Pero el chico ya se le había metido dentro y no había nada que hacer. Incluso podía ser algo bueno tener otra vez a alguien especial en su vida. Todo fraternal, por supuesto. Le podía considerar como un hermanito pequeño mucho más listo que el promedio a quien proteger.

Así que se levantó al día siguiente con otro punto de vista, otra forma de sobrellevar la simpatía que le producía Armin. Nada de bichos revoloteando en el estómago, ni de escalofríos por caricias inoportunas, ni corazones cabalgando furiosos por una mirada demasiado intensa. No, sólo una inocente y sana relación _fraternal_. Fra-ter-nal. Y como todos los hermanos mayores, era Jean quien debía ocuparse de Armin y no al contrario. Por lo que eso fue lo que hizo, no cambió ni un ápice la forma de tratarle pero ya no intentaba darle tanta importancia a esos gestos que le dedicaba solamente a él. Y si había que apoyarle en su relación con el imbécil de Eren, pues se le apoyaba y punto.

Caminó hacia la enfermería a paso ligero, entrando por la puerta como si fuera dueño y señor del lugar. Los enfermos lo miraron con odio contenido, pero sabían que no debían meterse con él cuando era temprano ya que Jean siempre se levantaba con la energía de un terremoto y no tenía ningún problema en empezar una buena pelea si le tocaban mucho las narices.

—¡Arlet, me apetecen pastelitos de manzana! —gritó acercándose, intentando evitar así preguntas inoportunas como qué le había pasado el día anterior—. Cientos y cientos de pasteles.

El chico que estaba levantándose de la cama sonrió, contagiado del buen humor de su compañero.

—Te va a dar una indigestión.

—No importa, será por una buena causa. —Jean lo examinó de arriba a abajo y luego asintió, satisfecho—. Veo que no has dejado que esa estúpida enfermedad te tenga acostado mucho tiempo más.

—El enfermero dice que sería recomendable que me quedara un par de días más, pero ya estoy bien.

Jean gruñó fastidiado y se cruzó de brazos, desaprobando así su idea.

—Quizá… deberías hacerle caso. Has estado muy enfermo y… sería un problema para mí que empeoraras. Tendría que llevarte yo a la enfermería si te desmayas.

—¿En tu extraño idioma eso quiere decir que estás preocupado por mí?

—¡Claro que estoy preocupado por ti! —exclamó de pronto. Joder, ¿es que tenía que ser tan obvio para que Armin le entendiera?—. ¿Cómo quieres que no lo esté, si hace cuatro días apenas podías mantenerte despierto?

Armin se quedó parado un momento pensando en qué bicho le había picado para que explotase de esa forma, y entonces rio con suavidad.

—Estoy. Bien. —Dejó su mano en el hombro de Jean—. Y ahora voy a ir a entrenar, después comeré contigo, entrenaremos aún más y por la noche te enseñaré a jugar al ajedrez. Esta vez no te vas a escapar.

Jean gruñó de nuevo, como un perro insatisfecho. Si pudiera dejar de pensar en esa mano que le traspasaba la ropa y le acariciaba la piel, sería mucho mejor.

—Vale. Pero no creas que te voy a tratar con delicadeza.

—Por supuesto que no —negó Armin sabiendo que ese día Jean haría todo lo posible para que él no se esforzara demasiado.

Exactamente, fue eso lo que pasó. Jean corrió a menos velocidad para que pudiera acomodarse a su ritmo, hizo menos flexiones de las necesarias, e incluso completó sus ejercicios de entrenamiento argumentando que él era más rápido y los podía hacer mejor. Levi debía fingir que no se daba cuenta ya que Jean no disimulaba demasiado. Lo más extraño de todo fue que Armin no se quiso separar de él, ni siquiera cuando se le presentó la oportunidad de cambiar las parejas. Jean le había hecho un favor el día anterior marchándose antes de tiempo para que pudiera estar con Eren, así que decidió quedarse con él todo ese día.

—Pero… ¿no prefieres estar con Eren? —preguntó Jean cuidadosamente. Sabía que debía callarse ya que prefería con él antes de hacer los ejercicios con cualquier otra persona, pero la curiosidad empezaba a ser más fuerte que él—. Ya sabes, ahora que estáis… estáis los dos… juntos y eso.

Bien. Ya estaba dicho. No habría marcha atrás.

—¿Desde cuándo? —inquirió Armin con extrañeza.

—Pues… em… el otro día os escuché y sé que hubo un… —Jean se mordió la lengua antes de decir _beso. _Con sólo pensar en la palabra ya le daban arcadas—. ¿Entonces no estás con él?

—No, ya lo sabes —contestó con destilando esa amarga resignación a la que ya se estaba acostumbrando.

—Ah.

Y si Armin no hubiera decidido dejar de leer a Jean, se habría dado cuenta que ese _ah _estaba exento de toda indiferencia, que más bien lo teñía un oscuro tono de alivio, pero dio el tema por zanjado antes de darse cuenta de las señales que emitía el cuerpo de Jean.

Al anochecer, Jean se estaba quejando en voz demasiado alta. No quería jugar al estúpido y aburrido juego del ajedrez y ya no sabía cómo decírselo de otra forma. Sasha lo salvó de ese castigo con el simple comentario de que el pelo de Armin ya parecía demasiado largo.

—Quizá un buen corte te vendría bien —añadió cogiéndole un mechón y chasqueó la lengua al ver las puntas abiertas.

Él se encogió de hombros. En realidad, no le molestaba su aspecto pero los mechones empezaban a hacerle cosquillas en el cuello y eso le distraía a la hora de entrenar.

—Veamos qué podemos hacer.

Con un par de tijeretazos, el cabello le llegó a la altura de la mandíbula como cuando lo había conocido hacía tres años y, sintiéndose inspirada, se quitó la goma de su pelo dejando caer su melena castaña en cascada por su espalda. En ese momento, Jean escuchó claramente cómo Connie se quedaba sin aliento y tuvo que apretar las mandíbulas para no soltar una carcajada. Cuando volvió a prestar atención, Armin ya tenía un aspecto mucho más adulto con esa pequeña coleta que le apartaba el pelo de la cara. Sonrió con aprobación, aquel nuevo peinado le quedaba bien.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Sasha dándole un espejo de mano.

—Yo… no sé, nunca me he visto así. Parezco…

—Mayor —completó Jean a su espalda.

Armin movió el espejo para encontrarse con la mirada oscurecida de Jean. Ambos sonrieron a través del reflejo.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Eren? —inquirió la chica girándose hacia él.

—Que está… —empezó intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas— no sé. No parece Armin.

Jean hizo una mueca de desagrado. Sólo Eren podía ser tan imbécil como no para ver lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Con la coleta se le veía toda la cara, incluso aquel pequeño lunar de color castaño justo en el nacimiento de su pelo y sus ojos parecían aun más grandes si no tenía los mechones rubios por alrededor.

—Pues a mí sí me gusta —decidió Armin bajando el espejo y mirando a la chica—. Estoy más cómodo y puedo ver mejor. Ha sido una gran idea, muchas gracias, Sasha.

—De… de nada —dijo la chica un algo sobresaltada.

Jean sonrió orgullosamente más dispuesto que nunca a perder la noche jugando al estúpido y aburrido ajedrez. Se moría por ver la cara de concentración de Armin sin que hubiera una cortina de pelo de por medio.

(…)

Tres semanas después, llegó el cumpleaños de Armin. Desgraciadamente, el Capitán no le concedió a Jean el día libre debido a que ya lo había utilizado días atrás justamente para comprarle un regalo. Pensaba que sólo necesitaría un par de horas para comprarle algo lo suficientemente especial, pero necesitó más que eso. ¿Un libro? Él tenía cientos. ¿Un reloj? Armin sabía qué hora era con sólo mirar la posición del sol o de las estrellas. ¿Ropa? Le daba igual ponerse esa fea camiseta amarilla llena de agujeros o aquel jersey aguamarina que resaltaba el color de su ojos. Al final de la tarde, mareado de ver tantas tiendas y de tanto pensar en lo que le vendría bien, vio una bufanda de azulada con pequeños hilos dorados que le llamó rápidamente la atención. Se acercó y se sorprendió al ver que iba a conjunto de un gorro y unos guantes sin tela en los dedos del mismo color. Decidió comprárselo por tres razones, porque tenía siempre las manos frías, porque la bufanda le protegería la garganta y porque había oído decir que la mayor parte del calor del cuerpo se escapaba por la cabeza. En conclusión, tenía en sus manos el conjunto definitivo para que Armin no enfermara de nuevo.

—Jean —dijo Armin al ver su regalo—, no sabía que te ibas a acordar de mi cumpleaños. Muchas gr…

—No, ni se te ocurra —le cortó tapándole la boca, intentando controlarse al sentir su cálido aliento en la palma de la mano—. Nada de decir "gracias". Es un ciclo, ya lo sabes.

—Cierto —afirmó quitando su mano y sonriéndole con amabilidad.

Pero no había sido suficiente. Él se merecía algo más especial que un par de complementos para pasar el invierno, así que dejó su segundo regalo escondido para que lo viera aquella noche después de pasar su cumpleaños con Mikasa y con Eren en la ciudad. Las horas pasaron jodidamente lentas, como si fueran de goma, cada ejercicio fue una pequeña tortura y encima tuvo que soportar el discurso del Capitán sobre los nuevos reclutas que llegarían en un par de meses que, según la nueva ley, entre ellos había delincuentes que habían cambiado su eterna estancia en la cárcel por entrar en la Legión. Aquella era una nueva forma de morir, mucho más rápida, menos agonizante. Ni se había detenido más de dos segundos a pensarlo, cada minuto que pasaba se preguntaba por Armin y si le gustaría su verdadero regalo. Pensó cien veces en romperlo y otras cien en quemarlo, pero intentó mantenerse firme en su decisión.

El trío volvió casi al anochecer, antes de que pasara el toque de queda. Llegaron algo embriagados, sobre todo Eren que reía sin poder contenerse y se tenía que sujetar en el brazo de Armin para seguir avanzando. Él acompañaba sus risas con una dulce sonrisa, hablando en voz baja y caminando con algo de dificultad, ya que podía estar algo ebrio, pero seguía siendo educado y tímido y considerado con los demás. Jean se preguntó si estaba mal emocionarse al ver que llevaba puesto el gorro calado hasta las orejas, la bufanda colocada con cuidado alrededor de su cuello como si fuera una corbata, los guantes que protegían las palmas de sus manos y dejaban sus dedos libres para tocar lo que quisiera. Supuso que no.

—Pues… a-aquí te dejamos. —La voz de Eren salía rugosa, blanda, flácida, inconexa—. Ha sido… —Una carcajada explosiva reverberó por las paredes—. Tío, tenemos que hacerlo más a menudo.

—Sí —aceptó Armin emocionado—. Otro día repetimos.

—Bueno, pues yo me ocupo de él —intervino Jean cogiéndole de los hombros. Los ojos de Armin se alzaron para encontrarse con los suyos. Su mirada azul parecía algo más acuosa y turbia, como si mirara a través de un lago a medio congelar—. Vamos a dormir, Arlet.

—Vale, buenas noches, Eren. —El chico se despidió con la mano y se alejó tambaleándose por el pasillo—. Tenía una botella de alcohol de maíz y… bueno, casi se la ha bebido él solo.

—¿Tú no has bebido?

—Un par de tragos, sabía horrible —aceptó él haciendo que Jean se riera.

—Desde luego no aguantas nada —comentó pasando el brazo por sus hombros. Reprimió un gruñido fastidiado al ver que su regalo le impedía meter la mano entre su cabello como hacía normalmente y así no podría sentir la suavidad de la seda de su cabello entre sus dedos.

Lo acompañó hasta la habitación mientras lo oía parlotear sobre cómo le había ido el día. Comieron en aquel restaurante tan caro en la Capital y pasearon por el parque del centro, cerca del santuario recién reformado. Eren había querido ir a interrumpir la misa que se celebraba cada seis horas, pero por suerte Mikasa y Armin habían conseguido contenerlo.

—Ha sido como tener otra vez diez años —prosiguió él cambiándose de ropa desde lo alto de su cama ya que nunca se desnudaba frente a Jean—. De pequeños, cogíamos una paloma cada uno, le susurrábamos un secreto y la lanzábamos por los aires. Hoy sólo hemos conseguido una, se ve que o nosotros nos hemos vuelto más lentos o ellas más listas.

—No se lo digas al Sargento. Es capaz de hacerte entrenar más si llega a enterarse de que ni siquiera habéis podido coger más de un pájaro.

Y Armin soltó esa risa tintineante que se le colaba por los oídos y le hacía cosquillas en la piel desde dentro.

—¿Vas a leer esta noche? —preguntó Jean de forma casual.

—No lo creo, estoy algo cansado.

Silencio. Tan oscuro como la habitación en la que se encontraban.

—Ah. Vale.

—¿Pasa algo?

De nuevo, silencio. Tan grueso como la muralla María, tan helado como la primera nevada del año, tan profundo como los ojos de Armin.

—No, no, qué va. Duérmete, que mañana tenemos que entrenar.

Mosqueado, Armin encendió la luz de la vela que tenía cerca de la cama y sacó Moby Dick de debajo de la almohada, abriéndolo por la página que estaba marcada. Una hoja amarillenta cayó en su regazo. Dejando el libro de lado, la abrió y se sorprendió al ver un dibujo de él mismo leyendo en la entrada de la fortaleza, con el costado apoyado en la piedra, el libro sobre sus piernas y las manos acariciando las páginas con mimo. La expresión de su cara parecía relajada, satisfecha, la sombra de una sonrisa parecía surgir de la comisura de su boca pero él estaba tan absorto que no se daba cuenta. Un rebelde mechón de pelo, de esos que se ondulaba en las puntas, se había escapado de la coleta y le tapaba uno de sus pequeños ojos rasgados pintados en azul claro. De fondo se veían personas ir y venir, sombras oscuras, ninguna que se pudiera distinguir de verdad. Sólo estaba el libro y él, como cuando leía alguna historia fascinante que le hacía alejarse de la realidad. Y luego, más abajo, escrito en tinta negra, rezaba:

_¿Alguna vez te has observado cuando lees?_

Armin sonrió, hipnotizado por aquel regalo. Eso, junto con el hecho de que no debía haberse bebido el último vaso de alcohol que le había ofrecido Eren, le hizo bajar de un salto y sentarse en la cama de Jean. Borracho de simple felicidad sin adulterar.

—¿Sabes en lo que he estado pensando todo el día, Jean?

—No tengo ni idea —contestó él con aparente desinterés, luchando por que su voz no saliera quebrada.

—En la manera de agradecértelo sin darte las gracias.

Armin se aproximó muy lentamente y se quedó a pocos centímetros de Jean. El acercamiento apenas duró un segundo, antes de dirigirse a una de sus mejillas, pero para Jean fue suficiente para que su corazón se disparara y golpeara su pecho con la fuerza de un titán imaginando los posibles escenarios en los que podía acabar aquella situación. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se hizo realidad; el chico le acercó con una mano y dejó caer un suave beso cerca del oído.

Una vez, Armin le dijo que un tal _Aris-no-sé-qué_ creía que con un punto de apoyo podía mover el mundo. Aquella noche Jean tuvo que darle la razón al viejo, porque en ese momento le rodeaban varios puntos diferentes (su mano en la nuca, su aliento en la piel, el fantasma del beso en la mejilla) y cada uno tiraba en su propia dirección, moviendo su mundo en diferentes sentidos, parando el tiempo, el espacio, suspendiendo el momento en el aire hasta dejarlo caer en la realidad como un rayo fulminante.

Y cuando él volvió a su cama, y Jean consiguió respirar de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que estar tan cerca de él era lo más peligroso que había hecho nunca. Más que enfrentarse a un titán sólo con sus puños. Mucho más que dejarse caer por un acantilado sin saber lo que hay debajo.

Se acostó bocabajo escondiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada con el firme propósito de olvidar todo lo que había pasado, pero aquel beso todavía latía en su piel, un jodido recordatorio de lo que había ocurrido. Y supo que jamás lo podría olvidar. Más que nunca se había sentido agradecido de haber quitado aquella estúpida primera frase que había escrito en el dibujo y que la borró porque le sonaba extraña. Demasiado sincera.

_Eres realmente fascinante, Armin._

En la oscuridad de la noche, muy lejos de ahí, un solitario lobo aulló a la luna nueva, buscándola en el cielo, extrañándola, llamándola con prolongados y desgarradores ladridos. Aquella era la señal inequívoca de que un nuevo peligro se acercaba pero, esa vez, no hubo nadie atento para poder escucharla.

* * *

Estoy viendo que los capítulo se hacen cada vez más laaaaaaaargos y no hay forma de parar. Según mis cálculos, este es el más largo y los siguientes son algo más normalitos, así que no me matéis, por favor. ¡Todavía tengo mucho por lo que vivir y muchas parejas que descubrir y muchas historias por leer!

Gracias por todos los reviews, en serio, es increíble las palabras que leo de vuestra parte, sigo sin acostumbrarme y creo que nunca lo haré.

Un beso,

KJ*


	5. Fallos (Primera Parte)

Ya estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí. Sí, sé que he tardado un año en actualizar pero han ocurrido muchas cosas en la navidad, demasiados regalos seguramente, así que me ha costado terminar este capítulo. Antes de que se me olvide, tengo una noticia que dar. Tengo beta. Y es adorable (L) Es **Neko uke chan **y se ha ofrecido a betear todo el fic porque es la mejor persona del mundo, me ha conquistado en apenas un mes. Va por el capítulo tres así que dejémosla que vaya a su ritmo, que todos sabemos que cuesta mucho leer esto XD

Y he decidido partir el capítulo en dos porque... iba a superar por mucho mi límite de diez mil palabras, así que creo que será mejor dejarlo así. La segunda parte estará lista pronto... creo. Intentaré no prometer nada.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**Capítulo cinco: Fallos (Primera parte)**

Cometer errores es algo intrínseco en los seres humanos, todos hemos fallado en alguna ocasión cuando la situación nos sobrepasaba y las consecuencias a las que teníamos que enfrentarnos eran terribles. A veces, esos fallos pueden solucionarse al momento y así todo quedaba en el olvido; otras, cambian nuestra vida por completo y al final tenemos que tragarnos nuestras quejas para aprender a convivir con ello. En cualquier caso, hay que tener en cuenta que ciertos errores pueden evitarse. Aunque no sepamos predecir el futuro, siempre podemos ver esas pequeñas señales que nos indican si tenemos que arriesgarnos o renunciar. Debemos tener en cuenta todos los factores, prevenir riesgos y actuar justo cuando sepamos que es el momento.

No es ninguna coincidencia que estas también sean las reglas del ajedrez, el juego de la estrategia y la astucia, un juego propio de reyes. Reglas que, por lo que se veía, Jean no alcanzaba a comprender del todo porque, en cuatro movimientos, sería derrotado por trigésimo quinta vez. Y todavía no había conseguido ninguna victoria desde que había empezado a jugar con Armin.

—Jaque —indicó a su oponente moviendo el alfil hacia el rey. De nuevo, sus ojos azules brillaban divertidos al conseguir vencerle una vez más.

Jean bufó durante un par segundos de irritada enajenación. Volvió a mirar debajo de la mesa, palpó la superficie y revisó todas y cada una de las piezas antes la mirada divertida de Armin.

—Tiene que estar amañado. No sé cómo lo haces, pero está amañado.

—Por última vez, no lo está.

—¿Entonces cómo consigues ganarme siempre?

—Porque eres muy predecible —resolvió Armin con una pequeña sonrisa ajustándose los guantes azules de lana. Ya nunca se separaba de ellos—. No sabes mirar más allá de tus jugadas, Jean. Ese es tu problema.

Jean estiró las piernas hasta rozar con las de él bajo la pequeña mesa. En realidad no era él precisamente quien no veía _más allá_, sino su querido y rubio compañero. No se cansaba de dejar caer malentendidos sin explicar, frases incompletas y miradas llenas de significado que Armin no lograba entender. Y por alguna razón, en vez de deprimirse y ahogarse en su desesperación, aquella situación le divertía muchísimo. Le encantaba saber algo que él ni se había atrevido a imaginar, sentía que al menos esa vez estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Por el momento aquello era suficiente, no quería detenerse a plantearse por qué tenía la necesidad de tocarlo a cada minuto que pasaba. Simplemente disfrutaba el momento que podía rozarle la piel y no pensaba nada más porque sabía que si empezaba a buscar la razón de todo eso, saldría muy mal parado. Y a Jean se le daba jodidamente bien eso de no pensar.

—Me da que no estás planeando tu siguiente movimiento —comentó Armin apoyando los brazos en la mesa—. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

_«Pues me estoy imaginando la cara que pondrías si te contara lo que soñé anoche»._

—Estoy pensando en los nuevos reclutas —improvisó acariciando la solitaria torre blanca que no había conseguido mover en toda la partida. Le resultó fácil inventarse cualquier excusa ya que todos tenían libre ese día. Erwin había llevado a todos los Sargentos a ver las pruebas de los diez mejores de ese año para empezar a conocer a los nuevos novatos—. No sé qué vamos a encontrarnos.

—¿Por los delincuentes que tienen que unirse a nosotros? —preguntó Armin suavemente en vez de decir con claridad que estaban condenados a morir frente a un titán luciendo el emblema de la Legión en vez de frente a una marabunta cabreada exigiendo sangre por los delitos cometidos.

—No, esos no me preocupan. —Y lo dijo con un tono de voz tan oscuro que Armin no necesitó más para entenderle.

—Sí, yo también he pensado en eso —admitió él colocándose detrás de la oreja el mismo mechón rebelde de siempre que no consentía en mantenerse en la coleta como el resto—. Puede haber más _shifter _infiltrados, ¿no es así?

—Sí… y con Annie fue suficiente.

Armin se tocó inconscientemente aquella cicatriz que tenía escondida entre el cuero cabelludo y Jean sintió un intenso escalofrío. Había querido olvidar ese maldito episodio, cuando Annie había estado a punto de quitarle la vida, pero era imposible. Todavía podía sentir el corazón en la garganta al ver su cuerpo inerte en el suelo junto a un charco de sangre que emanaba de su cabeza. Las esperanzas por sobrevivir a esa guerra se desvanecieron de golpe al creer que Armin había muerto ya que si no contaban con alguien tan listo como él, no habría futuro para la humanidad.

Y en aquel momento ni siquiera le había caído bien. Ahora, casi un año después de lo sucedido con Annie, le había cogido tanto cariño a Armin que no quería ni imaginar la misma situación de nuevo. No sabría cómo actuar, no podría mantener la cabeza fría y tomar decisiones racionales. Así que, simplemente, él evitaría que sucediera lo mismo. Costara lo que costase.

Eren llegó justo en ese instante, cuando disponían las piezas para jugar la última partida antes de ir a cenar. Se sentó junto a Armin y empezó a comentar que Sasha había obligado a Mikasa a ir de compras, que estaba aburrido y que si se le ocurría algo divertido que hacer que no tuviera nada que ver con tableros.

Eren bromeó con el chico un rato y se mantuvo sentado de espaldas a Jean a quien no le profirió ni un triste insulto. Desde aquella pelea en la enfermería, apenas le había dirigido la palabra, algo extraño porque Jaeger estaba acostumbrado a arreglar los malentendidos a golpes, aquella capa de impenetrable hielo no la había visto nunca ni siquiera durante el entrenamiento. ¿Habría madurado o simplemente no tendría ganas de pelea? Jean no sabía qué pensar, las dos opciones las veía igual de improbables. Estuvo a punto de soltar su lengua para que así, al menos, se diera la vuelta y poder insultarlo cara a cara, pero se estaba reteniendo por la mirada de Armin.

_«No te quejes. Si fueras amable, él te apreciaría más»._

Jean gruñó. Había vivido felizmente durante diecisiete años sin el cariño incondicional de Eren. Pero podía soportar su perpetuo desprecio, no su fría indiferencia, eso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, le hacía sentir incluso más incómodo.

_«No tengo por qué aguantar eso»._ Hizo la intención de levantarse y marcharse, pero la mirada azul que tenía justo delante de él cambió por completo. De reprimenda a petición.

_«Por favor, quédate»._

Jean no necesitó más para dejar pesadamente el cuerpo encima de la silla. Y con los ojos oscuros, febriles, orgullosos y dolidos, dijo:

_«No lo soporto ya lo sabes»._

Y los ojos azules, lánguidos, pacientes y permisivos, respondieron:

_«Es buen chico…»_

Jean miró al vacío, bufando para sí, estaba realmente hastiado de tener la misma conversación incluso sin palabras. Mientras tanto, Eren seguía parloteando sin ser consciente de ese intercambio continuo de miradas.

_«Siempre dices lo mismo. Te estás volviendo un poco pesado»._

Entonces los párpados de Armin bajaron un instante antes de encontrarse de nuevo con la mirada castaña de Jean.

_«A mí me gustaría que os llevarais bien»._

Algo se había removido dentro de Jean al mirarlo. Sabía que estaba empezando a ablandarse con él pero aquella vez se dio cuenta lo mucho que le afectaba Armin. Intentó no darle demasiada importancia como había hecho en todas las ocasiones anteriores, pero no lo consiguió. Los pensamientos que había tratado de evitar durante las últimas semanas se agolparon y produjeron una avería muy seria en su cerebro. Intentó alejarse de esas emociones que amenazaban por mostrarle la Verdad de la peor manera posible, pero lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue alzar una ceja oscura y mirarlo de nuevo. Hablarle con falsa sorna, con un sarcasmo que ocultaba todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

_«Hay que joderse. Y además, chantajista»._

Armin alzó los hombros como dando por concluido el tema, no demasiado esperanzado a que entablaran una conversación normal y pudieran estar en la misma habitación sin maldecirse mutuamente. Para qué mentir, le habría gustado que Jean y Eren se llevaran bien ya que eran dos personas muy importantes para él, pero no podía pedir imposibles.

Se equivocó por completo. Porque Jean, para evitar pensar en las consecuencias que conllevó todo lo que estaba sintiendo, se esforzó por tragarse el veneno que estaba a punto de escupir y decidió dar el primer paso para hablar con Eren. Aquello le parecía mucho menos humillante que admitir ante sí mismo que sus sentimientos por Armin eran mucho más fuertes de lo que había pensado.

—¿Quieres jugar una partida, Eren? Armin es un adversario muy digno —preguntó tan amistosamente como pudo aparentar.

Le dio exactamente lo mismo la cara de sorpresa de Eren cuando se giró bruscamente para mirarle por primera vez, la sonrisa de agradecimiento de Armin fue suficiente como para poner toda su atención en él. Durante un segundo. Mucho más de uno. Jean empezó a sentir la urgencia de salir de ahí, de correr (de _huir_) pero apenas le cedió el asiento a Eren, tuvo que volverse por el último comentario que hizo el gilipollas.

—Fíjate, si os parecéis y todo —indicó señalando el caballo negro. Claramente fue un intento muy pobre de hacer ver que todo regresaba a la normalidad entre Eren y él, pero Jean no pensó en lo mismo. Comenzaba a planear cómo hacerle enfadar para empezar esa pelea que tanto necesitaba para descargarse y seguir sin pensar en la Verdad, cuando Armin tiró sus intenciones por el desagüe cogiendo dicha pieza y acariciándola con sus dedos en perpetuo estado de descongelación.

—Claro que Jean se parece al caballo —comentó haciendo el movimiento en ele sobre el tablero—. El caballo va por libre, es la única pieza que puede saltar y ponerse delante para proteger a los más débiles, sacrificándose él mismo por una causa mayor. Y además —añadió antes de que Jean saliera corriendo de ahí—, es mi figura favorita.

Fue demasiado para Jean. Armin había sido tan sincero que dolía demasiado para ser soportable y lo peor era que lo decía sin un atisbo de malicia, no como cuando estaban bromeando y se molestaban el uno al otro utilizando sus apellidos en la conversación o Armin cuando se metía con él llamándole _princesa _intentando hacerle enfadar. Sin poder soportarlo más, acabó saliendo de la habitación con un portazo ante la atenta mirada de los dos amigos.

—¿Qué bicho le habrá picado? —preguntó Eren girándose de nuevo hacia el tablero.

—No lo sé —respondió Armin, intranquilo—. Creo que iré a ver.

—Nah, déjalo, ya se le pasará. —Eren apoyó los codos en la mesa y sonrió—. ¿Y entonces qué pieza soy yo?

—¿Tú? El rey, sin duda —contestó distraídamente todavía preocupado por Jean. ¿Había sido por algo que él había dicho? ¿Era su culpa?

—¿Y por qué soy el rey? —preguntó Eren, intentando sacarle algo más que un par de palabras teñidas de desinterés.

—Es la pieza más importante del tablero. Todas las demás tienen que protegerla.

—Entiendo… ¿eso quiere decir que Mikasa es la reina?

—Eh… sí. El deber principal de la reina es proteger al rey. Y es la pieza más fuerte.

Eren suspiró viendo lo distraído que estaba Armin y sabiendo perfectamente cuál era el motivo de su poca atención.

—Ve con él —aceptó con irritación.

—¿Seguro que no te importa? —preguntó Armin ya empezando a levantarse.

—No, cómo iba a importarme —comentó apretando las mandíbulas. Sí, cómo iba a importarle que Armin corriera de nuevo en dirección contraria, dejando Eren solo en medio de una habitación vacía. Sentía ganas de ladrar, morder y gritar que sí, que le importaba, que debería estar a su lado más de dos minutos teniendo una conversación normal en la que no saliera el tema de _Jean_ por alguna parte. Sólo quería estar con Armin un par de horas, joder, ¿era mucho pedir?

—Gracias. Nos vemos después. —Armin se despidió con la mano y salió detrás de Jean.

Eren suspiró muy cansado. Llevaba meses sintiendo cómo Armin se alejaba poco a poco de él y empezaba a darse cuenta lo mucho que le faltaba en su vida. Sabía que era inevitable, pero se sentía un poco solo, lo echaba de menos y deseaba apartarlo de Jean para intentar monopolizar su tiempo al igual que cuando eran unos críos. Armin y Eren. Eren y Armin. Ambos soñadores e idealistas con un sueño en común pero con distintas maneras de lograrlo. Lo extrañaba demasiado. Y no podía hacer nada más que sentarse y ver cómo su amigo desaparecía de su lado. Una vez más.

Armin avanzó por el pasillo algo preocupado. Jean no era famoso por sus cambios de humor repentinos, al menos sin motivo aparente. Si bien era cierto que la presencia de Eren y sus comentarios hirientes siempre lo provocaban para que tirase a matar, pero Jean apenas había saltado por esa pequeña pulla, sino que había salido ofendido después. No, ofendido no, más bien frustrado. Y el blanco de su ira no parecía haber sido nadie en especial. Quizá tuviera algún problema que no le hubiera comentado, ¿su madre quizás? Utilizaba sus pocos días libres para ir a visitarla pero entre el viaje de ida y de vuelta, le quedaban muy pocas horas para hablar con ella.

Llegó a la habitación al no encontrarlo en el patio corriendo furioso como si le persiguieran un titán hambriento. Eso quería decir que sólo quedaba una opción: debía estar dibujando. Y efectivamente así era.

Armin se quedó parado en el quicio de la puerta sin atreverse a entrar al ver que su compañero se encontraba de espaldas a él dibujando figuras sin orden ni concierto. Sabía que siempre había sido así, Jean dibujaba de forma caótica siguiendo un claro esquema que existía en su cabeza y sólo cuando el dibujo estaba completo se podía adivinar qué era. Pero siempre trazaba líneas limpias y relajadas, nunca tenía prisa por acabar, ahora parecía que quisiera romper el papel en mil pedazos con la furia de sus dibujos. Jamás, en todos los años que lo conocía, lo había visto así de alterado, ni siquiera cuando conocieron al Mayor Tanner.

Dio un paso hacia delante intentando no hacer ruido, pero la madera del suelo lo delató con un tenue crujido bajo sus pies, alertando a Jean sobre su presencia en la habitación.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí? —preguntó apenas girando su rostro hacia él. Armin ni siquiera podía verle el perfil.

—¿Puedo pasar? —inquirió él, todavía muy inseguro.

Jean se giró por completo y Armin tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza de voluntad para no escuchar la voz que comenzaba a analizarlo. Pero no lo consiguió. _Mirada brillante, furiosa. Cara enrojecida. Leve temblor en las manos. Respiración agi…_

Sacudió la cabeza forzándose a apartar los ojos de él. Llevaba todo el año sin examinarle y no iba a caer en la tentación. No quería volver a cometer el mismo error con Jean, sabía que no era la primera vez que sus emociones lo cegaban y al final acababa viendo lo que quería ver. Ya le había ocurrido, en su momento debía haber visto que los sentimientos de Marco eran recíprocos y no se había dado cuenta sólo por sentirse acompañado. Si hubiera sido objetivo y hubiese tenido interés en conocer mejor a Jean, habría adivinado sus sentimientos sin darle importancia a sus gestos. Armin había sido injusto y cruel. Así que no iba a dejar que pasara de nuevo. Ya había decidido que conocería a Jean por quién era, no por las pistas ocultas en su mirada, su forma de moverse y su manera de hablar. Intentaría ser un verdadero amigo, no una máquina de la verdad. Y si Jean no quería hablar de lo que le ocurría, él no trataría de adivinarlo por sus propios medios.

—No hagas preguntas estúpidas. Ya estás dentro, ¿no? —indicó Jean volviendo a su trabajo inicial: pintarrajear un papel con rabia.

—¿Y puedo…? —empezó sintiéndose todavía muy inseguro. No tenía ni idea de cómo tratarlo en ese momento.

—¿Tú no estabas con Eren? —lo cortó Jean dibujando una línea con algo más de fuerza, la suficiente para romper limpiamente la hoja en dos. La miró gruñendo, hizo una bola con el papel y la tiró por la ventana.

—Ey —dijo Armin acercándose para apoyar la mano en su hombro.

—No me toques —bramó apartándose de ese contacto que le hacía tanto daño. Pero al observar su mirada dolida, se sintió mucho peor—. No sé qué me pasa, Armin —confesó secamente en voz baja para no decir lo que pensaba en realidad.

_«No sé por qué quiero que me toques de nuevo para olvidar todos mis problemas. No sé por qué me siento feliz al verte a mi lado en vez de jugar con Eren al ajedrez cuando te lo he dejado en bandeja. No sé por qué quiero besarte para agradecértelo hasta que olvidemos lo que era respirar. No lo sé, no tengo ni idea por qué quiero hacerte todo eso cuando eres un tío y ni siquiera me importa. Joder, joder, joder, Armin, no tengo ni puta idea de qué hacer ahora mismo»._

Pero Armin, sin tener ni la más remota idea de qué estaba pensando, dijo inocentemente:

—Todos necesitamos explotar de vez en cuando, Jean. No es nada malo.

Jean gruñó aún más frustrado si cabía. De repente no le pareció tan divertido el saber algo que Armin desconocía.

—Venga, vamos —insistió el rubio indicándole que se levantara de la silla.

—No quiero ir a ningún sitio.

—Está claro que no puedes quedarte encerrado. Al menos no hoy. Necesitas salir y correr, eso siempre te anima.

—Armin…

—Yo te acompañaré si quieres —añadió trasluciendo su preocupación. No pensaba dejarlo solo en ese estado—. Y no diré ni una palabra, no te molestaré, sólo correré contigo.

Jean ahogó una triste risotada. Tenía que rendirse, Armin no lo dejaría en paz hasta que accediera a su petición, en esos meses juntos había aprendido demasiado de su propia tozudez, así que asintió y lo siguió con mala gana.

—No creo que puedas mantener mi ritmo —intentó bromear sin humor acercándose a la puerta de salida.

Armin apenas pudo ocultar un suspiro de alivio antes de seguirlo por el pasillo.

—No eres el mejor en todo —comentó simulando que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Esperó a que Jean le respondiera algo como "Así que piensas que soy el mejor ¿eh?" pero se había envuelto en su mutismo y no consiguió que dijera una palabra más.

Corrieron en silencio tal y como Armin había pronosticado. El sol caía como plomo encima de ellos y el viento que les llegaba era más bien llamaradas de aire caliente, en vez de ser fresco y agradable como a él le gustaba. Sin embargo, a Jean no parecía molestarle, aunque estuviera sudando y el coger una bocanada de aire costara unas dosis de energía que no tenía, él seguía corriendo. Así se alejaba de sí mismo y se envolvía en una burbuja de irrealidad que le hacía olvidar todos sus problemas. De esa forma, con la vuelta número diez, ya empezaba sentirse un poco mejor.

También veía a su compañero resoplando como un perro viejo a su lado y eso lo enternecía y divertía a partes iguales. Pensó en ser piadoso como hacía al principio cuando Marco lo acompañaba con sus carreras interminables que nunca llegaban a ningún sitio, pero el simple recuerdo de su antiguo compañero le provocó un aguijonazo en el pecho y ya no pudo seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos. Marco siempre monopolizaba su mente con sólo mencionar su nombre, Marco que se había apartado cuando Jean había empezado a contar las pecas de su cara (_«Veintisiete»),_ que le había tranquilizado con una sonrisa cuando la situación lo superaba (_«Sonrisa abierta y brillante, dejando entrever un pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha, siempre llena de pecas»)_ y que le había dado la mano antes de enfrentarse a la prueba de los diez mejores («_No tenía que haberlo soltado»). _Pensar en Marco en ese instante, cuando sus sentimientos por Armin empezaban a asustarlo, fue como si un titán lo aplastara y lo dejara en el suelo con todos sus huesos rotos. Se sentía desarmado. Traspuesto y vaporizado. Casi podía ver la palabra _traidor_ tatuada en la frente. Y las letras dolían como si hubieran sido talladas con un cuchillo sin afilar.

—¿Sucede… algo? —jadeó Armin poniéndose a su lado. Se había asustado un poco al ver que Jean había parado la carrera en seco con la mirada perdida.

—Nada —contestó intentando volver en sí pero sin poder hablarle directamente. Quiso ocultar sus pensamientos una vez más pero su cabeza estaba tan llena de imágenes de Marco que su lengua empezó a moverse sin poder retenerla—. Estaba pensando en Marco. Al principio cuando corría con él, no aguantaba ni media hora y siempre me pedía descansar. Luego podíamos correr durante una mañana entera sin parar. —Acabó sonriendo con amargura—. Todavía lo echo de menos.

—Todos lo hacemos —admitió Armin con tristeza. ¿Quién no extrañaría a Marco? Si había estado tan vivo que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a salir de la fortaleza para indicarles que la cena ya estaba lista.

—Parece que fue ayer cuando… —Jean calló y pensó muy detenidamente sus palabras— cuando hablé por última vez con él.

Se detuvo porque había algo en su mente que no le encajó de inmediato como solía ocurrir. Y entonces el eje de su cuerpo se giró y le hizo tambalear de estupefacción cuando se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, había transcurrido más tiempo del que había pensado.

—Un año —susurró con estupor—. Ha pasado un año.

Armin se puso lívido al pensar en la fecha e imaginó lo que debía estar sintiendo Jean en ese momento. Ahora podía entender perfectamente su comportamiento errático, él también había sentido ese inmenso vacío al ver a Eren morir ante sus ojos. Era una implosión que surgía y acababa en el pecho, una rabia muda que lo congelaba en el sitio, una frustración helada al ver que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. No podía imaginar pasar doce meses sin tenerlo a su lado y seguir adelante como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—Jean…

—No —negó él apartándose—. No. De verdad, necesito estar solo.

Armin aceptó su deseo aunque resignado, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse quieto, todavía recuperando la respiración tras la carrera mientras veía a Jean desapareciendo de su vista.

(…)

Jean vagó aparentemente sin rumbo alrededor de la fortaleza, atento a las sutiles pistas que le daban las paredes de piedra para poder encontrar el sitio exacto que le debían indicar dónde estaba aquel lugar_, _intentando así dejar de prestarle atención a la capa de escarcha caliente que empezaba a cubrir la parte izquierda de su pecho. Cuando llegó a la zona este se detuvo y miró con atención el paisaje cubierto de malas hierbas, al final se dio por satisfecho y siguió andando aunque con mucho más cuidado, controlando cada paso que daba.

Allí, entre la maleza, debía encontrarse el enorme almacén que se había abandonado poco después de terminar la construcción de la fortaleza. Con casi veinte metros de profundidad y cinco de diámetro, iba a ser destinado a la preservación de víveres durante los días más calurosos del verano y los más crudos del invierno. El almacén se dejó de utilizar pocos meses después, cuando observaron la dificultad que había para meter y sacar los suministros más pesados, como la carne de venado o las cajas llenas hasta rebosar de fruta madura. Fue sellado y se construyó unos pequeños cobertizos cerca de las cocinas mucho menos profundos que el antiguo, pero que podían ser utilizados con el mismo fin.

Casi cien años después de su construcción, Pierre Kirschtein descubrió el antiguo almacén de manera casi fortuita, aunque habría podido llegar a ser una tragedia si él no se hubiese apartado cuando el suelo cedió bajo sus pies mostrándole un pasaje subterráneo a través de los trozos de madera roída. Descendió por la rechinante escalera y descubrió el lugar con asombro, dándose cuenta que aquel sería un muy buen escondite por si la situación se le salía de las manos, sin embargo no le dio tiempo comunicárselo a nadie antes de que fuera devorado por un titán.

Sólo pudo comentárselo a una persona antes de morir. Y ese fue, precisamente, su hijo.

Para entonces, Jean había dejado de idolatrar a su padre, así que había escuchado su discurso a medias creyendo que aquel era otro de sus patéticos intentos por demostrar que en la Legión estaría seguro, por lo que lo olvidó segundos después de que el señor Kirschtein se hubo marchado por la puerta.

A pesar de todo, debido a su actual estado de abatimiento, recordó las palabras de su padre. Nunca supo por qué pudo acordarse de aquella lejanísima conversación en ese momento, quizá porque el hombre había repetido demasiadas veces que el almacén era _el escondite perfecto_. Y eso era lo que necesitaba, agazaparse y esconderse tanto del mundo como de sí mismo. Sabía que era lo único que podía ayudarlo a pensar con claridad de nuevo.

Llegó al lugar cuando ya era noche cerrada. Quitó las ramas y hojas secas que escondían la entrada de madera rota y la abrió con dificultad debido a las bisagras antiguas. Se metió dentro de ese enorme agujero sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo y cerró la puerta cuando ya estuvo dentro. Se quedó sorprendido al notar la frescura que se respiraba en la oscuridad y la calma que percibía con mayor intensidad al seguir bajando, sin miedo aparente cuando los altos escalones crujieron bajo su peso. La luna creciente que se veía a través de la madera rota del techo, le ayudó a ver dónde pisaba y cuando llegó abajo, la luz azulaba se reflejaba en los pequeños derrumbes de las esquinas y en el escaso polvo que flotaba a su alrededor. Así empezaba a sentirse él, suspendido en el aire, a la merced del viento y sin facultad para decidir. Era una mota de polvo en medio de un vacío infinito.

Se refugió en el rincón más alejado de la luz, cerca de una pequeña montaña de rocas, y se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando únicamente el eco de su respiración que retumbaba en las paredes de piedra. Las inhalaciones eran profundas y las exhalaciones, prolongadas. Por unos instantes, el aire en sus pulmones era lo único en lo que podía pensar, pero el recuerdo de Marco se impuso y cuando llegó, ocupó sus pensamientos por completo. Jean se maldijo de nuevo por haberse olvidado algo tan importante como el aniversario de su muerte, aunque sabía que Marco no habría querido que se lamentara por algo que no podía arreglarse. Hubiese levantado a Jean del suelo y lo habría empujado hasta la salida, riéndose de su cabezonería. _«Sal de aquí ahora mismo y continúa tu vida» _habría insistido con los brazos cruzados.

_«Pero Marco… No he sido un buen amigo. ¿Y la promesa?» _pensó Jean incoherentemente mirando a la oscuridad como si Marco estuviera parado ahí mismo, a tres pasos de él.

Se despeinó pasándose las manos por la cara cuando vio a Marco sonriendo con indulgencia y, al abrir los ojos de nuevo, la figura fantasmal ya no se encontraba ante él. Y aun sabiendo que no había sido real, sintió un nuevo dolor muy diferente al que se había instalado en su pecho desde hacía un año, más relacionado con la melancolía y la nostalgia que con la misma pérdida. Ni siquiera seguía guardándole rencor a Annie, sólo añoraba a su ex-compañero y deseaba que realmente se encontrara a su lado. Lo habría dado todo por eso.

Jean dejó las horas pasar recordando con demasiada claridad a Marco riendo, bromeando, hablando, balbuceando, sonriendo, callando. Recordó a Marco pensativo, parlanchín, tímido, sincero, dolido, enfadado, comprensivo, borracho, paciente, determinado, feliz. Recordó a Marco asustado, susurrando una petición que no pudo le ser negada, arropándose junto a él, durmiendo demasiado cerca pero sin llegar a ser incómodo, respirando en su cara, murmurando entre sueños, refugiándose en sus brazos susurrando su nombre en la oscuridad, excusándose al despertar y descubrir en qué posición estaban.

«_Tenía frío» _había dicho separándose de él y poniéndose las botas con rapidez. Y después no pudo volver a hablar con normalidad hasta la noche siguiente.

La sensación de vacío se hacía más intensa a cada momento y, sin darse cuenta, se vio envuelto en una enorme espiral de dolor muy parecida a la que había sentido al principio de ese año, con el cuerpo de Marco tirado en el suelo y la mitad de su cara desaparecida. Un muñeco roto que en otro momento había sido su mejor amigo_._

El crujido de las bisagras de la puerta casi lo hizo saltar del suelo. Pero se controló en el último momento, sólo se llevó las manos a las cuchillas y esperó pacientemente a que la menuda figura bajara con lentitud por las escaleras.

—¿Jean? —preguntó Armin tras unos segundos de tensión.

Jean no quiso contestar. Prefirió quedarse callado y esperar a que se fuera. Además, la oscuridad lo envolvía por lo que Armin nunca podría verlo desde aquel ángulo, así que podía volver a tirarse al suelo y dejar que la tristeza lo meciera de nuevo. Sin embargo, tras haber tomado aquella decisión, el sonido de su propia voz lo sorprendió de repente.

—Te dije que me dejaras solo —soltó con la voz ronca.

El suspiro aliviado de Armin fue perfectamente audible.

—Va a amanecer dentro de poco y van a descubrir que no estás —dijo sabiendo que aquella era una muy pobre excusa. Se acercó hasta que pudo ver su figura sentada en el suelo y se quedó de pie frente a él, sin querer recorrer los tres pasos que quedaban—. ¿Vienes conmigo?

—¿Cómo has encontrado este lugar? —preguntó Jean en respuesta.

—Te busqué en todos los lugares que podías estar. Y como no te encontré, empecé a buscarte en los que no podías estar.

—Deja de hacerte el interesante, Armin.

Él hizo una mueca que Jean no pudo ver. Necesitaría algo más que paciencia para conseguir tener una conversación civilizada con él.

—Descubrí este sitio viendo los planos originales de la fortaleza hace un par de meses —explicó con paciencia—. Eren quería un lugar donde descontrolarse sin que nadie lo supiera, para dominar su forma de titán.

—¿Y lo ha conseguido?

—Aún le falta un poco, no sabe controlarse si se enfada —admitió Armin dándole una patada a una pequeña roca.

Jean asintió. Aquello explicaba los derrumbes.

—¿Vas a salir de aquí, Jean? —continuó sin moverse del sitio.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —preguntó él, enfadado.

—Tú me importas.

«_¿Por qué me haces esto?» _pensó apretando los dientes.

—Vete al cuerno.

—Sólo… sólo confía en mí. Sal conmigo un momento y déjame enseñarte una cosa. Si después de eso quieres volver al agujero, yo no te detendré.

—¿Este es uno de tus trucos?

—No —contestó negando con la cabeza—. Nada de eso, solamente quiero hablar contigo.

Jean tardó mucho más de lo normal en responder y cuando lo hizo, no le contestó con palabras, sino con gestos. Levantó el brazo abriendo la palma esperando a que Armin se acercara para tomarlo de la mano y lo levantara con el impulso.

Sin embargo, cuando ya quedaron los dos de pie, uno frente a otro, no se separaron inmediatamente. Ni siquiera soltaron el agarre que los mantenía unidos, sólo se miraron en silencio, ambos envueltos en sus propios pensamientos. Jean intentando descubrir qué tenía Armin de especial para conseguir trastocarlo tanto con sólo darle la mano, Armin preguntándose por qué no podía apartar de la figura de Jean que apenas entreveía en la oscuridad, buscándole con los ojos a pesar de que sabía que estaba frente a él. Y cuando Jean le quitó el mechón de la cara y se lo puso en la oreja, su corazón le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho. Esperó nervioso a que algo más ocurriera, que alguno de los dos dijera algo para volver a la normalidad, pero nada más sucedió.

Fue Jean quien rompió el hechizo finalmente apartándose de él y dirigiéndose a las escaleras sin mirar si Armin lo seguía. Sólo entonces pudo recuperó la movilidad y, dócilmente, le acompañó hacia fuera intentando olvidar aquel momento tan incómodo y convenciéndose que todo había sido producto de su imaginación.

En el exterior le dio la hogaza de pan que había conseguido de las cocinas y Jean se lo comió descubriendo con cada bocado que tenía hambre desde hacía horas.

—Ha sido difícil coger algo, todos estaban famélicos hoy y apenas han dejado sobras —dijo Armin para ocupar el silencio—. Pero he traído vino de naranja.

—Será suficiente —dijo Jean, haciendo cuenta de su escasa cena—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me ibas a enseñar?

—Sígueme —le indicó dirigiéndose hacia un sendero.

Ambos caminaron de nuevo en silencio y llegaron a un claro, cerca de los límites de la fortaleza, donde tenían una vista privilegiada de Rose. Estaba empezando a amanecer desde hacía unos minutos así que no tuvieron problema en escoger un sitio en el césped y sentarse.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver? —preguntó Jean sin mirarle. Le dio un trago a la botella de vino y el sabor afrutado le inundó la boca.

—Nada en especial —contestó Armin echándose hacia atrás y disfrutando de la vista—. Simplemente me gustan los amaneceres.

Jean soltó una carcajada y besó de nuevo la botella. Ni siquiera se molestó en saborear el vino, dejó que corriera rápido por su garganta.

—Eres idiota, Arlet.

—Pero he conseguido que salieras, ¿no? —se justificó él. El color del cielo fue cambiando de azul oscuro a claro y después a anaranjado. Los rayos amarillos comenzaron a surgir de la zona superior de la muralla anunciando así un nuevo día—. No podemos dejar que ocurra de nuevo.

—¿El qué?

—Lo de Marco —completó Armin con duda—. No sucederá de nuevo.

El alcohol empezó a arder en su estómago y de repente sintió ganas de vomitar.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? —preguntó permaneciendo impasible.

—Tú y yo estudiaremos a cada nuevo recluta y lo investigaremos a conciencia —explicó Armin, exponiendo lo que había estado pensando toda la noche mientras buscaba a Jean por cada rincón de la fortaleza—. Y si hay un nuevo _shifter _entre ellos, lo sabremos y podremos prepararnos.

Jean suspiró entrecerrando los ojos. Empezaba a sentir el cansancio multiplicado por mil en cada articulación de su cuerpo.

—Espero que estés en lo cierto —murmuró pasándose las manos por la cara—. Realmente no quiero volver a tener otra Annie por aquí.

—Esta vez iremos un paso delante de ellos —afirmó Armin con convicción—. Créeme, Jean.

—Quiero hacerlo —admitió Jean girando para mirarle. La respiración se le cortó un instante cuando vio que Armin lo había estado mirando todo el tiempo—. Pero estoy muy cansado, no entiendo la mitad de palabras que dices.

Armin asintió y le cogió la botella.

—Te lo explicaré esta tarde, cuando hayas dormido algo. —Cogió el vaso que Jean había dejado abandonado en el suelo y se echó una muy corta cantidad de alcohol—. Pero, mientras tanto, brindemos.

Y, a pesar de que a Jean le costaba juntar una sílaba con otra, aquello lo entendió a la perfección.

—Por Marco —propuso Armin alzando el vaso.

—Por Marco —lo siguió Jean haciendo chocar la botella.

«_Por ti» _pensó bebiendo la mitad del contenido en un trago. El líquido le supo amargo y casi tuvo que escupirlo en el suelo. Sin duda había pasado una noche horrible que lo había dejado hecho polvo y por ello había llegado a un estado muy cercano a la locura, era lo único que podía explicar que hubiera estado a punto de cometer una estupidez, como inclinarse un poco más y besarlo de una forma muy poco fraternal. Así que, con la cabeza bien alta, se prometió que no habría más más idioteces, no más lamentos y no más Armin. Marco siempre había sido lo más importante, ya era hora de demostrarlo y dejarse de niñerías. Así que Jean se encargó de hacer que esa voz que le demandaba hacer cosas que no debía desear, fuera cada vez más y más pequeña hasta que quedó relegada en un lugar muy apartado de su mente.

Y esperó que jamás volviera.

* * *

¡Hoy es el cumple de mi mamá! (La he despertado para felicitarla y se ha vuelto a dormir, más bonica). Así que todas las felicitaciones son bien recibidas.

Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, creo que nunca he tenido tantos en tan poquitos capítulos, así que os lo agradezco de corazón. Por cierto, ¿sabéis por qué no me deja la página responder mensajes privados? O sea, ¿hay alguna razón por la que no puedo escribir la respuesta en el capítulo? ¿De dónde viene esa tontería?

Mientras intento dejar de pelearme con la página, agradeceré a **Zulema, MikoAki, Adriana, Aoki, Sweetwhite, SeeU, Amhara y Naruhi **por sus comentarios. Lamento no poder responderlos pero que sepáis que los leo todos y cada uno. Y varias veces, de hecho XD

Besos,

KJ*


End file.
